My Boss or My Babysitter?
by carlaivy
Summary: Amu needs a job to support her child as a single parent, and she finds one as a secretary, but she needs a babysitter. Who will be her boss who will be her babysitter? Will old love arouse? RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this a new amuto story :D**

**Hurray I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Amu is looking for a job to support her child that only she knows who the father is. She finds a job but as a secretary. Being a secretary is tiresome and takes up most of the daytime, so she needs a babysitter. Who will be her boss and who will be her babysitter? Will old love arouse?**

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

"Mama!" yelled a 5 year-old girl as she ran to a pinked haired lady about 23 years old.

The girl had pink hair with golden eyes just like her mom, she looked just like mom.

"Yes, Akane" said the pink haired lady named Amu, as she put aside some papers she was looking at.

"What are you doing, mama?" asked Akane as she climbed the lady's lap and sat on it.

"I was looking at the different jobs I can apply for, and at different babysitters for you, sweetie" said Amu as she wrapped her arms around her daughters waist and showed her the papers.

"Oh, and what is a baby…sitter?" asked the little girl. "Well it's a person that takes care of children while they're moms are at work" explained Amu.

Akane stayed silent processing what her mom just told her, "You are going to leave me alone while you work, mama?"

Amu had guilt in her eyes. Since Akane was born she barely left her alone. She left high school to take care of her, so she went to night classes when Akane was asleep. She didn't go to college to take care of her, since she was a single parent, and well, now was the first time she was going to leave her alone.

"Uh-huh" said Amu cautiously not wanting to hurt her child's feelings.

"Okay!" chirped the little girl happily, "Can I pick the babysitter?"

Amu was taken aback by her daughter's reaction, but soon smiled because her daughter took it well, "Sure why not?"

Akane looked at the babysitter ads; she was looking through all of them until she saw a very colorful ad, and so she picked that one, "I want this one"

"Okay" said Amu. "Now I'm gonna go play, mama" said Akane climbing off of Amu's lap.

Amu nodded and continued to look through the work ads. She saw ones as chefs, as teachers, as public speakers, as lawyers, then she saw one that caught her eye for some unknown reason. The ad was nothing special, it just said **Secretary needed, call 123-456-789**, but that ad had something that brought Amu to it.

So the babysitter being decided and the job too, Amu called the for her interview as a secretary.

A couple of seconds passed until someone picked up, "Good Morning, New Tech Company, how may I help you?" asked a manly voice but it was slightly high-pitched.

Amu was too concentrated on the voice because it seemed very familiar to her that she didn't responded until the other person on the line said, "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, um…I'm calling to apply for the secretary job" said Amu still thinking about that voice she was hearing.

"Okay, what's your name?" asked the person again.

"Hinamori Amu" replied the pinkette.

A couple of seconds passed until she heard a chuckle on the end of the line, "Hinamori Amu?"

"Uh yeah" replied Amu a little confused. "Okay!" replied the voice happily, "Tomorrow at 11 AM is your interview, is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure, thank you very much!" said Amu.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Miss Hinamori" said the voice.

"Okay!" said Amu, but then she remembered to ask for the name of the person she was talking to, but the they had hung up.

Amu sighed and called the babysitter number.

A couple of seconds passed until a manly voice said, "Hello?"

Amu was taken aback because she also knew this voice but she didn't register who it belonged to, but this time she did answer, "Hi"

"Uh, how may I help you?" asked the voice.

"Oh, yeah, um…is this the 'Happy Cats' babysitter?" asked Amu reading from the babysitter ad in the newspaper.

"Yes, yes it is" said the voice.

"Okay, can someone come and babysit by daughter?" asked Amu nervous for some unknown reason.

"Yeah that's what I'm here for" said the voice.

Amu giggled at the response but stopped when the voice asked, "May I have the directions to your house and your daughter's name and age?"

"Oh sure" said Amu and then started giving the person the information.

"Okay I need the person to be here by 10:40 the latest because I have a job interview" said Amu.

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow, see ya" said the voice and hung up.

Amu hung up the phone and went to the kitchen when, "Shit! I forgot to ask for the babysitter's name too!"

Frustrated by her 'forgetfulness' she grabbed a doughnut to calm her nerves and headed to Akane's room.

"MAMA!' exclaimed Akane as she saw her mom enter her room.

"I called the babysitter you wanted already" said Amu sitting next to her daughter.

"Yay!" said Akane and continued playing with her dolls.

**Well here ends this chapter, I hope it seems interesting enough until now for you guys to keep reading it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter, yay!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

Amu was sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming about the father of her child. Oh, how she missed him, even though he might not remember her. She gave him her all one night at a party, even though she knew he was drunk and would not remember a thing, she still slept with him, and well, her precious Akane was created.

She did not regret having Akane, after all the little girl was _her_ precious little girl that brought joy to her every day even though she also brought the memory of the man she loved, but she learned to live with that memory and not suffer over it, after all she was the one that left to a new high school and never tried to keep in touch with anyone.

While Amu was sleeping soundly, in the room next to hers the little pinkette's golden eyes fluttered open. She stretched her little body in her bed and smiled widely, "Today I get to see my babysitter!"

She immediately got out of bed and hurried to her mom's room.

"Mama!" exclaimed Akane slamming the door open, but as soon as she saw her mom was still sleeping she tiptoed to the bedside.

Akane smiled and just looked at her mom. After a while she kissed her moms cheek and headed downstairs to watch television.

About 5 minutes had passed and Amu's golden eyes fluttered open, letting out a big sigh she looked at the clock and her eyes widened, "OHMYGOSH! IT'S 9 ALREADY?!"

Hearing all the shuffling upstairs, Akane went to her mom's room to see what was happening, "Mama?"

"Hey, Akane, Good Morning!" said Amu.

Akane giggled as her mom rushed around the room.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Amu fixing up her hair in bun.

"Whatever you want to give me, mama!" said Akane happily.

Amu smiled at her daughter, "You're such a nice girl"

Akane just nodded and headed downstairs.

Amu hurriedly went downstairs and started cooking scrambled eggs, while taking glances at the clock and it read 10:35.

"Oh No! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" said Amu. Just as she finished saying that the doorbell rang.

"Can you get it sweetie just ask who it is first" said Amu and her daughter obediently went to get the door.

"WHO IS IT?!" yelled Akane a little too loud.

"That babysitter" replied a very husky voice.

Akane's golden eyes brightened and she immediately opened the door to reveal a very good-looking man.

He had messy midnight blue hair that went a little past his eyes and the nape of his neck; he also had midnight blue eyes, and was smirking.

"Hello there" said the man.

"Hi, are you my babysitter?" asked Akane happily.

"Are you Akane?" asked the man and Akane just nodded, "So yes, yes I am"

"Yay!" exclaimed Akane as she hugged the man's leg.

"Who is it sweetie?" asked Amu from the kitchen.

"My babysitter!" responded Akane, as she pulled/led her babysitter to the kitchen.

The babysitter looked at the lady that was in front of, she had pink hair but he couldn't believe it was Amu. Many could have people could have pink hair couldn't they?

But then he looked at the girl he was going to babysit, and she was the exact same image as Amu but smaller and with a rounder face.

"Uh…" said the man, not really knowing what to say.

By this time Amu had finished cooking the scrambled eggs and served some for Akane.

"Would you like some?" asked Amu as she turned around.

When she saw midnight blue hair and those alluring midnight blue eyes that she knew too well all the color drained from her face.

"I-Ikuto?" choked Amu just above a whisper.

Ikuto was at a loss of words, he couldn't believe that Amu was in front of him, the girl he loved long ago was there in front of him, and he was going to babysit her child…her child.

Soon Ikuto's eyes hardened, it wasn't because he was mad at her or at her daughter or anything, it was because now she was married…she was taken and he hadn't done anything to win her heart long ago.

"Hey Amu" he said smirking.

"Mama, you know him?" asked Akane.

Amu just nodded and continued staring at Ikuto. He hadn't changed much, he's hair just grew longer and he looked more mature even though he still had his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, huh?" said Amu putting the left over scrambled eggs in a plastic container.

"Hinamori Amu, huh?" said Ikuto in the same tone of voice Amu used on him but he added, "Or should I call Mrs. Hotori?" with an angry tone of voice.

Amu shook her head disbelievingly, one because of what he said and two because she couldn't believe this was the man she used to be in love with.

"Unbelievable" said Amu, "Would you seriously think I would…you know what just forget it, I got to go, I'll be here as soon as possible. Please take care of Akane. Take care sweetie"

Amu gave Akane a kiss on the forehead and left glaring at Ikuto.

Once she was out the door, Ikuto let out a loud sigh.

"Why do I have to babysit you?" asked Ikuto a little too harsh.

Akane looked at him, and she felt lonely, rejected, because no one had ever asked her that kind of question in that tone. She immediately had tears forming in her eyes, so she looked down at her scrambled eggs missing her mom, and thinking that having a babysitter wasn't such a good idea.

Ikuto oblivious to that fact that the little girl was trying not cry, went into the living room and put his backpack on the sofa.

Akane took this chance to go into her mom's room and stay there.

Ikuto went back into the kitchen but no little pinkette was to be found there.

"Maybe her room?" he said to himself, so he went upstairs to her room but she wasn't there.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom, he was going to go check if she was in the bathroom when he heard sniffling coming from a semi-closed room.

"Akane?" asked Ikuto cautiously as he opened the door, and when he opened it he saw the little pinkette sitting on the edge of the bed with her plate of scrambled eggs in her little hands.

"Mister…" said Akane cleaning away some tears, "Do you not like me?"

Ikuto went to sit down next to her and rubbed her back, immediately feeling a connection to the child but he didn't know what it was, he just felt protective over her, but he shrugged the feeling away and replied, "I do like you Akane, why wouldn't I like you?"

"In the kitchen Mister asked in an angry voice why did he have to babysit me" said Akane fresh tears streaming down her face.

"No I didn't mean it that way…" said Ikuto placing her on his lap, "I meant to ask why I had to babysit you if you have a daddy and he can take care of you"

Akane shook her head, "I don't have a daddy"

Ikuto was shocked, if Akane didn't have a father that she knew of, then that must've meant that Amu was a single parent. Then he remembered the comment he made of Amu being '', he was stupid why did he always had to jump to conclusions and mess everything up.

"I'm sorry" he said hugging her, "Can you forgive me?"

Akane looked at him and smiled, "Yes!"

"Now let's go wash your face, change you out of your PJ's , and play some games" he said laying her on the bed and tickling her making her laugh.

And so the whole day went by very fast for Ikuto and Akane. By the end of the day Ikuto was laying in the couch sleeping with a sleeping Akane cuddled by his side with her teddy bear on top of his stomach and 'Finding Nemo' playing on the television. For some unknown reason to Ikuto, he felt that it was his duty to keep Akane safe and happy, not let anything harm her.

**Please Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next chapter, yay!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

As Amu headed out of her apartment, she muttered, "Stupid Ikuto! What a way to greet me, after all this time…but I didn't greet him too well also, but still he's a jerk, calling me '' I haven't even see him in like 5 years…I think…I wonder how he is?"

The pinkette kept on walking muttering incoherent things to herself until she reached New Tech Company's building. She stopped in front of it and was amazed by the size of the building, but soon entered and went to the front desk.

"Yes, how may I help?" asked the lady in front of her.

Amu looked at the woman; she had blonde hair and looked very familiar.

"Uh…" said Amu kind of confused. The lady sensing Amu's confusion looked up at her, and light blue eyes met with golden eyes.

"Lulu!" exclaimed Amu at the same time that the said person exclaimed, "Amu!"

"How have you been?" asked Amu with a wide smile.

"Good; you?" asked Lulu.

"Well!…so um…" said Amu an awkward silence surrounding them, after all when they were young they really didn't spend too much time together talking and becoming close friends.

"Oh yeah, how may I help you?" asked Lulu once again.

"I came for a secretary interview thing" said Amu.

"Ok the only person I know of that is looking for a secretary is in the second floor" said Lulu smirking, knowing that Amu being Amu would've forgotten to ask the name of the person she was going to work for.

"Ok" said Amu smiling, "and what room?"

"No, the whole second floor is his 'office' you could say, but there's going to be a desk for the secretary which is empty right now so just go to the door on the right and knock"

"Ok thanks, well see ya Lulu"

"Bye" said Lulu getting back to work.

Amu went to the elevator happily humming to herself until she reached the 2nd floor. She entered the room and in fact there was an empty desk, so she went to the door on the right and knocked just as Lulu had said.

"Who is it?" said the same voice that had answered her on the phone.

"Hinamori Amu" said Amu kind of nervous.

"Come in"

Amu entered the room cautiously and was expecting to see her interviewer or maybe soon-to-be boss, but no, she saw the back of chair.

"Hinamori Amu…" said the person on the chair chuckling to himself.

"Uh…yeah?" said Amu standing in front of the desk.

Then all of a sudden the chair spun around, revealing a blonde haired man with red eyes and a princely smile.

Amu's eyes widen and she whispered, "T-t-tadase?"

"Long time no see" said Tadase standing up and giving Amu a big hug.

Amu was shocked, the two men she used to love show up in her life all of a sudden and one of them was her babysitter and the other one was maybe going to be her boss.

"Amu?" asked the blonde a little worried, because the pinkette wouldn't say anything after a while; she just stared into space.

"Am I going to meet all my friends that I haven't seen in a long time in just one day?!" exclaimed Amu.

Tadase not knowing what she was talking about shook her gently, "Amu?"

Amu blinked and looked at Tadase and smiled, not really knowing what to do after what she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" asked the blonde.

"Um…well you see, today has been a day full of surprises" said Amu not really wanting to tell Tadase that Ikuto is her babysitter.

"…Okay" said the blonde unsure, "changing topics, you came here to get a job right?"

Amu nodded, "Yes, yes I did"

"Well I'm going to interview you and see if your qualified for the job that I'm sure you are but we are doing it the professional way, okay?" asked Tadase motioning for Amu to sit in front of his desk and he sat on his 'boss' chair.

--Time-Skip--

"That's all now" said Tadase smiling and giving some forms to Amu, "Fill these out, and your first day of work is tomorrow at 11"

"Really?!" asked Amu surprised that she actually did get the job.

"Uh-huh" said Tadase.

"Okay! I'll bring the forms tomorrow" said Amu standing up, "Thank you very much!"

Tadase got up as well and followed Amu to the door. "See you tomorrow my new secretary" said Tadase as he gave Amu a hug which made her blush.

"Y-yeah" replied Amu and she left.

Amu walked quietly back to her house.

Once she got there she pondered if she should ring the bell or not. She decided not to, to give Akane a 'surprise', but once she opened the door, there in the living room with 'Finding Nemo' on the TV was Ikuto sleeping with Akane cuddled next to him also sleeping and her teddy bear on top of his stomach.

Amu smiled at the sight, but soon frowned because she remembered what he had told her in the morning.

Amu went and kneeled down next to them and sighed tracing her finger along Ikuto's jaw, and his nose, and his lips. "You always jump to conclusions don't you?" asked Amu to no one in particular, "Well I guess that's part of your charm"

She then looked at her little girl and smiled. She picked her up carefully as to not wake her up nor Ikuto, and took her to her room.

Ikuto sensing the loss of warmth next to him woke up, "Akane?" he whispered looking around the room for her until he saw the house keys and a purse on the love seat next to the couch.

"Oh" said Ikuto realizing that Amu must have taken the little pinkette up to her room.

The blue haired man still had the teddy bear on top of him, and so he decided to take it up Akane's room.

Amu was putting the blanket over Akane, her back facing the door. Ikuto went up to her from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder while also placing the teddy bear next to Akane.

"Amu I…" he started to say but then trailed off, thinking that maybe the pinkette didn't want him to know about her 'situation' as a single parent because she hadn't told him anything about the matter, so instead he said, "It's good you're back"

"Thanks" said Amu turning around and smiling at him.

"No problem…she's a really nice girl" said Ikuto smiling, actually smiling.

Amu nodded her head and then started laughing uncontrollably, but not loud enough as to wake up Akane.

"What's up with you?" said Ikuto a little concerned for the pinkette because out of the blue she started laughing.

Amu just continued laughing, she didn't really know why she was laughing, she just felt really happy when he smiled and well it led to her laughing. "I…don't…know" she managed to say in between laughs.

"Okay…weirdo" said Ikuto smirking and heading downstairs immediately.

"Hey!" exclaimed Amu 'mad', but then she smiled, "I guess he hasn't changed much after all"

She headed downstairs to ask Ikuto if he wanted to eat something but he was getting his stuff.

"Are you leaving already?" asked Amu with a small frown gracing her lips.

"Yeah…you want me to stay?" asked Ikuto smirking.

"Ugh why you…I just wanted to ask if you wanted to eat dinner" said Amu.

"I would love to, my dear strawberry, but I can't I have to feed my cat too" said Ikuto heading to the door.

Amu just stood there and nodded a light blush on her cheek after what he said.

"Oh yeah before I go, do you want me to come babysit Akane tomorrow?"

"Yes please" said the pinkette as she remembered that she had to work tomorrow, "Um could you do it all week except the weekends?" she finally asked shyly.

"Yeah sure, but some of the days Akane is going to have to do some chores with me and I'll have to take her to my house because I have to clean my house too you know" said Ikuto.

"You're a lifesaver!" exclaimed Amu.

"I know…but you get a bonus 'cuz I'm I sexy lifesaver…see yah!" he said and left.

Amu sighed happily and went to the kitchen to prepare herself some dinner.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's the next chapter, yay! I'm so so so sorry for the super duper late update. I had school and swim and I couldn't find any inspiration on how to continue the story but I came up with something so I hope you like it :) **

**I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible :D**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

The next day Amu woke up earlier than the day before, she woke up at 8. So she had enough time on her hands, she took a relaxing shower before going to wake up her daughter, get her ready, and prepare breakfast.

After changing, she went to Akane's room and she opened the door to see Akane sleeping. "Akane…sweetie…wake up" whispered Amu shaking her slightly.

Akane's eyes opened slightly, "Mama?"

"Good Morning" said Amu brushing away some strands of hair from the little pinkette's face.

"Good Morning!" exclaimed Akane now fully awake, "Do I get to see my babysitter today?"

Amu giggled remembering what Ikuto told her last just before her left, "Yeah you do"

"Yay!" yelled Akane lifting her little fist up in the air.

"Do you like him that much already?" asked Amu quite amused by the fact that her little girl was very excited to see Ikuto.

"Uh-huh" said Akane, "he's really fun"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! He played with me and Brittany" explained Akane as she got out of her bed and went with her mom to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. **(A/N: Brittany is her doll :D)**

"That's fun" said Amu as she took Akane's little hand and took her to the bathroom, "but now it's time to take a shower.

After about 30 minutes, the little pinkette came out of the restroom with blue jeans, a white shirt that said Rock Star, and her hair up in 2 ponytails.

"Do you want waffles?" asked Amu as she headed downstairs and Akane following her.

"Yup" said Akane immediately going to the door and waiting for her babysitter.

A while after the doorbell rang and before Akane could ask who it was the person on the side of the door said, "It's Ikuto!"

Akane immediately opened the door, "Hello!" she exclaimed as she yet again led/dragged him to the kitchen.

Once they got the kitchen Amu had already placed three plated on the table with a bigger plate in the center with a stack of waffles. "Good Morning" said Ikuto sitting Akemi on a chair.

"Good Morning!" replied Amu quite happyily.

"Hmm…Why so happy?...Could it be because of me?" asked Ikuto smirking.

Her 'Cool n' Spicy' attitude which she hadn't used in what 5 years came out, "Psh…yeah right"

Ikuto was amused with the attitude the pinkette had used with him, and out of nowhere he said "Don't talk to me like that" and pouted.

Akane started giggling at the face her babysitter had just done. "Ikuto is funny!" she exclaimed making Amu giggle too because he immediately composed himself and cleared his throat, "Sorry about that"

Amu just shook her head dismissing the events that had just passed and motioned for the blue-haired man to sit down, "I made a lot of breakfast, so you're more than welcome to eat"

"Yeah, sit next to me" said Akane patting the place next to her chair.

Ikuto did as told by the little pinkette and waited for Amu to sit down too but she just kept bustling about in the kitchen, "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Huh…" said Amu stopping what she was doing and looking at me, "Oh me…no, I have to leave now or I'll be late"

Ikuto frowned, "You should eat…at least drink a glass of milk so you have something in your stomach"

"Okay, okay…"replied the pinkette pouring a glass of milk for herself. After she finished she smiled and told Akane and Ikuto that she would come back as soon as possible.

After the blue haired man and the little pinkette finished breakfast they put their dishes in the sink and headed to the Akane's room.

"Ikuto…could we see a movie?" asked Akane with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah sure what movie do you want to see?" asked Ikuto as he set up the DVD player.

"Um…" paused Akane as she thought about what movie she wanted to see, "Oh I know, I know! Let's watch 'The Lion King'!" **( Which I don't own)**

"Ok 'The Lion King' it is" said Ikuto, so he grabbed the movie and placed it on the DVD player and they both sat down on the floor to see it.

The movie was in the part Simba and Nala are in the lake and they look at each and Timon and Pumba start singing, when all of a sudden Ikuto's phone rings.

"I'll be right back Akane" he said as he took out his phone from his pocket and sighed looking at the name,

"Yeah" he answered with no emotion.

"Where are you?" asked a girls voice from the other side.

"Baby-sitting, I told you yesterday" said Ikuto in an exasperated tone of voice.

"I know, but I thought you were joking" said the girl giggling making Ikuto roll his eyes.

"Why would I be kidding about that?" asked Ikuto.

"Well I don't know …so when are you coming?" asked the girl.

"I don't know maybe like at 9, are you going to wait?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah I'll wait for you , I'll wait for you forever and always " replied the girl happily.

"You don't have to you know" said Ikuto trying to change her mind so that she wouldn't wait.

"I know but I'll do it anyways because I love you" said the girl.

Ikuto sighed and passed his hand through his hair, "You really want me to say that to you don't you, Hanon?"

"Well yeah! You are my boyfriend so why don't you say it?!" yelled the girl.

"Because I'm not ready" said Ikuto, and it was true he wasn't ready and it wasn't because he was nervous but he didn't have enough love or passion to say it. He did love Hanon she was sweet, caring, cute, and understanding but he still didn't feel the spark that would make him say those beloved words to her.

"Ok, I'll wait for you to be ready" replied Hanon, "So I'll see you later right?"

"Yeah I'll see you later" replied Ikuto with a sad feeling that he didn't know where it came from, "Bye baby"

"Bye" replied Hanon and he hung up. He stood next to the door frame thinking about his feelings at the moment and the conversation he just had. _Why can't I bring myself to say it, it just stresses me out…with time it will come…I hope _

Then all of a sudden he was taken out of his thoughts because Akane tugged on his pants, "Ikuto, are you ok?"

"Yeah Akane, why?" he asked the little girl.

"Because you look sad" said the girl with a little frown of her own.

"I'm not sad Akane…I was just thinking about…stuff" said Ikuto while lifting Akane up and taking her to her room.

Akane just looked at Ikuto and put her little arms around his neck.

"Don't feel sorry for me Akane…let's go finish movie okay?" asked Ikuto with a little guilt because he made the little pinkette feel sorry for him.

"Okay!" exclaimed Akane her mood completely changed.

And so the whole day went by and yet again Ikuto fell asleep on the couch with Akane next to him, and the lingering feeling that he had to keep the little pinkette safe and happy.

**Well here ends this chapter :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews really inspire to keep on writing :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chappies is up :D I hope you like it :)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

Amu had finally arrived at the New Tech Company building, before entering she sighed and prepared herself for whatever events that might happen.

Once she walked in she saw Lulu so they greeted each other and Amu went to the elevator. The elevator doors were about to close when, "Wait! Wait! Hold the DOORS!" yelled and brown-haired man in a black suit and green tennis shoes.

Amu stopped the elevator from closing and waited for the man to get in. "Thanks, I would've had to wait a long time for it to come back down again" said the man out or breath.

"You're welcome" replied Amu holding back a giggle.

The pinkette looked at the man beside her and he looked very familiar but she couldn't see his face because he was caring 3 boxes.

Once the elevator doors reached the second floor both of them said, "Well this is my floor" so they both started laughing and got off the elevator.

"You know you remind me of an old friend because we always used to say the same things at the same time" said the brown-haired man putting the boxes down.

"Really? Who may that friend be?" asked Amu as she started placing her things on her new desk for her new job.

But the man didn't respond, and there was just an awkward silence surrounding them, so Amu looked up.

"Oh…My…Gosh…" said Amu just staring at the man who was staring back at her. There in front of her stood her soccer-loving best friend, "Kukai!" she yelled as she ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Amu! What are you doing here?" he asked ending the hug and smiling with his goofy grin.

"I came back to town, and well…I needed a job and I saw an ad so I called and when I came I saw Tadase here and well he gave me the job" said Amu smiling.

"Well that's nice" he replied.

Amu looked at him now, he had grown a bit more, he was more tanned, his hair a little longer and messier, his green eyes greener than ever, and he had two more piercings in his right ear.

"Um…don't hate me for this" he said, "But why come back now? You just left 5 years ago..no explanations or anything just poof gone."

"I knew this was coming" said Amu as she took a seat on her new desk and Kukai took a chair in front of her.

"You are not going to believe me…" said Amu looking at him with a hurt expression in her eyes.

"What happened? You just left and you didn't even tell me your best friend"

"Well remember the party we had before I left?" asked Amu and in reply Kukai just nodded, "In the party I…slept with someone…and I got pregnant"

Kukai just stared at her but soon composed himself, "Why didn't you tell anyone? We could've helped in whatever we could or something…Wait who is the father?"

"It doesn't matter…he wouldn't even care" said Amu looking down at her hands.

Kukai was about to say something when Tadase came running in out of breath, "I'm so sorry I'm late"

Amu looked at Kukai and shook her head. He understood that Tadase didn't know anything about what happened 5 years ago so he didn't say anything.

"Are you okay Kukai?" asked Tadase as he looked at Kukai intently.

"Me…yeah I'm okay I'm just nervous for my game this afternoon" he said lying and rubbing the back of his head.

Tadase just nodded and motioned Amu to follow him.

Following Tadase, she turned around and mouthed Kukai 'thank you' before her and Tadase disappeared behind two doors.

Once behind the doors Tadase asked her, "So how has life been to you these 5 years?"

"Um…good" replied Amu not sure of what to say, "I've survived"

"Haha yeah…you have" laughed the blonde, "I know it's none of business but I just want to know why you came back?"

Amu sighed, was everyone going to ask her why she came back in the same day!

"Well I came back because…I needed to get a job so I could have money to sustain myself and…my daughter" said Amu not making eye contact with Tadase.

Tadase just stared at Amu, "You're kidding right?"

Amu covered her eyes with her bangs and shook her head.

"So who's the father?" he said crossing his arms, "Did he leave you two just like that?"

"No, he doesn't even know he has a daughter…it all happened when he was drunk so the day after he didn't remember anything …"

Tadase didn't say anything so Amu looked up to see his expression, and when she did he had a very tiny but gentle smile on his face, "You can always count on me for anything okay Amu?" he said as he approached her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks" said Amu hugging him back.

"So let's get to work now shall we?" he asked.

"We shall" said Amu giggling.

**So here ends this chapter I hope you liked it :)**

**Please Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chappie! Yay! :)**

After a long day of receiving phone calls, sending death glares to Kukai who was throwing little balls of paper at the pinkette every time he entered the second floor, and just doing secretary business Amu returned to her home sweet home.

"Akane!" yelled Amu as she opened door hoping that the little girl would come running into her arms after not seeing her for almost the whole day. But what she found was yet again Ikuto sleeping on the couch with her little girl next to him.

She walked over to them and tried to wake up Ikuto without waking up Akane, "Pst…Ikuto…hey" whispered Amu while shaking him a little but he didn't budge, "WAKE UP! ALREADY!" She immediately covered her mouth hoping that she didn't wake up her little angel.

"What?Wha-" exclaimed Ikuto waking up immediately after the loud outburst but was cut off by two soft hands covering his mouth, "Ssh…you'll wake her up"

After Amu took her hands off Ikuto's face he stood up and carefully put Akane into his arms to take her to her room. Once he put her don on her bed he returned downstairs to the kitchen where Amu was.

"Thanks for today" said Amu eating a piece of reheated pizza. "No problem…do you want me to come again tomorrow?" asked the blued haired man.

"Yes ple-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto's phone ringing.

"Um…could you wait a sec" he said as he walked into the living room and answered his phone.

"_Hey" said Ikuto to the phone._

"_HEELLLOOOOO!" exclaimed the voice on the other end of the line._

"_Hanon" he whispered, "What do you want?"_

"_First why are you whispering I can barely hear you" she said a little annoyed._

"_I…don't know" and it was true he didn't know why he was whispering, maybe it was because he was tired of the long day or maybe because he didn't want Amu to hear that he was talking to a girl and to be exact his girlfriend, but it couldn't be the latter because why would there be any reason to hide the fact that he has a girlfriend to Amu he's just a very old friend and the babysitter._

"_Well ok if you say so…" replied Hanon letting it go, "I was just calling to see if you were coming back already"_

"_Nah…it's going to be a while more Amu hasn't come home yet" he lied and smacked his head why did he lie to his girlfriend._

"_Amu...Who's Amu?" asked Hanon worried that her Ikuto was cheating on her with someone else._

"_She's the mom of the little girl I'm babysitting" replied Ikuto._

"_Ohh…well I'll wait for you in your apartment ok" she said_

"_I told you that you don't have to wait for me, go home and I'll see you tomorrow" he said sternly._

"_Ikuto!" whined Hanon, "I'll wait for you, and that's that"_

"_Listen, I don't want to fight right now okay so just do what you want bye" he said and hung up without even letting her say bye._

He sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" asked Amu now eating an apple.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ikuto in return. "Because you look frustrated"

"I'm okay" he said, but then a smirk appeared on his face and the pinkette started to worry, "But you could cheer me up with let's say…some…kisses"

Amu immediately reddened, he hadn't changed one bit, "You PERVERT!" she exclaimed smacking him on the head.

"Sorry…Sorry" said Ikuto waving his hands in front of him in defeat.

"Hmph, that's what you get for-" and she was cut off because she was pushed against the wall by two string arms and she was hypnotized by two midnight blue eyes that were barring into her.

He didn't know what had gone into him but he just pushed her against the wall and asked the question she dreaded the most, "Who's the father?"

Amu's eyes widened, did everybody have to ask her the same thing the same day. "Wha- What's wrong with you, asking me that all of a sudden and pushing me to the wall?"

"Sorry…it's just that I'm worried, you're a single parent and you're working hard to raise Akane, and…and the man that is the father needs to take responsibility I mean how could he leave you" exclaimed Ikuto with a little bit of anger.

"Well he didn't leave me because first of all I left and second he doesn't know he has a daughter" replied Amu as if it was a common every-day thing.

"Why doesn't he know?" he asked finally releasing her.

"Because he was drunk, and well when he woke up he didn't remember a thing so yeah" said Amu with a small frown on her face.

"Do I know him?" asked Ikuto with a hurt face…how could anyone do this to Amu she was a nice a girl well now woman, and everybody loved her.

"Yeah…" replied Amu now with a hurt expression. Ikuto saw this and he felt guilty because he was the cause of this he asked her even though it wasn't any of his business, "Well enough with the serious talk, would you like to have a milkshake with me my dear strawberry?" he asked trying to cheer her up.

"I would love to, my dear pervert" she said sticking her tongue out as she finished her sentence.

"Oh so that's how it is" he said as he tackled her into tickles, even though they were grown-ups they still acted like children and they didn't care, "So you think I'm a pervert?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Amu between laughter. "Say I'm not a pervert and I'll stop" he said tickling her more.

"You…Are" she yelled laughing hysterically, "Not …A…Pervert!"

He stopped tickling her and started laughing himself because of Amu's face, it was redder than ever. She punched him lightly and told him to stop laughing at her, "So you do want to have a milkshake?" he asked after he stopped.

"Yeah I would but Akane?" she asked.

"Me what mommy?" asked Akane from the door with a big smile. "Oh Akane you're awake…did we wake you up, honey?" she asked sending a death glare to Ikuto.

"Yesh…you were laughing very loud mommy" she said while rubbing her eyes.

"Well" said Ikuto as he walked up to Akane and carried her in his arms, "would you like to go have a milkshake with your mommy and me?"

Akane just smiled brightly, nodded, and wrapped her little arms around Ikuto. Ikuto had a smirk on his face, "That settles it, we're having milkshakes"

Amu just rolled her eyes and went upstairs to grab Akane's coat and her jacket, "Let's go" she said already out the door.

"Impatient aren't we" said Ikuto which made Akane giggle. So, they headed to get a milkshake without a care in the world but little did they know who they were going to see.

**So here ends this chapter, I hope you liked it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chappie! Yay! :)**

They arrived at a small ice cream shop a few blocks away that was apparently open 24 hours to their luck. Once inside the smell of waffle cone embraced the 3 of them, the walls were a light pink and there were 5 red booths were the customers could sit.

Ikuto headed to one of the booths near the window and sat Akane down, "What flavor milkshake do you want?"

"What you want" replied Akane happily with her honey-colored eyes shining brightly.

"Okay, you Amu?" he asked the pinkette, "Oh I'll have a strawberry one"

"Of course" replied the blue-haired man with a smirk, "I think that was obvious"

Amu winked at him and turned to face her dear little daughter not noticing the small tint of pink the crawled into the blue-haired man's cheeks. He Tsukiyomi Ikuto never blushed, and why was that happening right now, so he just turned around and went to order the milkshakes.

The milkshakes were ready and the waiter took them to the table. When Amu looked up she was speechless, right there serving her milkshakes was her friend that always gave her the best advice and helped her through every problem, "Nagihiko!"

The said man had long purple hair tide into a low pony tail, golden eyes, and pale skin, he hadn't changed at all since they were teens, "Amu…what? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"Well I'm back" she said standing up. "Oh my gosh" said Nagihiko embracing her into a hug, "I can't believe it, I bet Rima would be happy to see you"

"Rima? She's here" asked Amu looking around.

"No, she's at our apartment" said Nagihiko smiling. "Aw well tell her I say hi…wait you guy's apartment?" she asked at which the purple haired just nodded, "Wow! You guys are together! Here sit down and tell me everything!"

Nagihiko was sitting down when he noticed Akane next to Amu, "Um…and who is this?" asked Nagihiko motioning to the little girl.

"Oh, she's Akane, my daughter" said Amu, "Say hi, Akane"

"Hi mister," said Akane, "I like your hair."

All this Ikuto was just looking at Amu, her face expressions while she was trying to explain the issue to Nagihiko. She told him why she left and that she was a single-parent. Ikuto guessed that that was a touchy subject so he didn't ask who the father was or anything.

"Well, it's awesome that you're-"started Nagihiko when he was cut off by someone furiously tapping the window. Everybody turned to the window except Akane who was too busy drinking her chocolate milkshake.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he sighed. There was a girl about 23 years old with blue wavy hair that went down to her shoulders, and green eyes pointing angrily at him. "Um…do you know her?" asked Amu as the said girl walked to the entrance of the shop.

"Yeah…I'll tell you later, could you wait here?" he asked to which Amu just nodded. Ikuto stood up and went to the entrance where the said girl was angrily tapping her foot and accusingly looking at the blue-haired man.

"Hanon…what are you doing here?" he asked as he approached her. "Me? I should be asking you that? You said you were waiting for the mom of the girl to come home and then you would go to your apartment" she exclaimed angrily.

"Amu…her name is Amu okay, and I am going to go home but she was feeling down so I offered her a milkshake" said Ikuto sternly.

"But you don't have anything to do with her to cheer her up you just take care of her child…and I was waiting for you" said Hanon a little hurt.

"Okay, I'll tell you just don't cry" he said, he hated when girls cried, "She's an old friend that left and well now she's back and it turned out that I had to take care of her kid, and you know I don't like it when girls cry so yeah I had to."

Hanon nodded and then looked at Ikuto with a smile, "I get it, that's why I love you, you are always so considerate…oh yeah I was here because I wanted to get some nail polish remover" at this Ikuto just nodded, "So can we go now?"

"Uh…I was going to walk them back…" he quickly looked for an excuse to why, he really wanted to spend more time with Amu but he couldn't tell Hanon that so instead he said even though it was true, "You know it's dark outside and well she has a child and I don't want the little kid to get hurt."

Meanwhile Nagihiko and Amu just looked at the man and woman talking, they were too far away to listen. "Hmm…she's pretty" said Nagihiko turning around to look at Amu.

"Yeah…I'm telling Rima you said another girl was pretty…what would she say?" said Amu acting as if she didn't care who the girl was and what they were talking about.

"Nooo! Don't tell her please she'll kill me for sure!" exclaimed Nagihiko with a distressed face. Seeing the little pinkette just started laughing her heart out. "Uncle Nagi is funny!" she exclaimed clapping her hands.

At this Nagihiko just stared in shock and Amu just smiled happily, it was true Rima and Nagi could act as aunt and uncle since they were her two of her closest friends. After the shock Nagihiko just smiled and said, "You want me to be your uncle Nagi?"

Akane just nodded, "Oki doki, I'll be your uncle Nagi" he said smiling. He was really happy that her friend's daughter looked at him as an uncle.

After this happy moment Ikuto and Hanon came up to the three, "Um, hey guys this is Hanon…my girlfriend"

Immediately Akane's face turned into a frown, just when Amu was about to say 'Well, nice to meet you' the little girl yelled, "No! You are not supposed to have a girlfriend!"

Tears started flowing down her cheeks, the little pinkette knew that Ikuto wasn't her daddy, but it was the closest thing she had to one, he took care of her when her mommy was gone, and he enjoyed it right so why did he have a girlfriend when he could be with her mommy.

"Akane…" said Ikuto a little sad because the little girl was crying.

She didn't respond, she just turned around and crossed her arms with the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Uh…I think you should leave…sorry about this" said Amu.

"But it's dark outside and anything could happen" protested Ikuto, to which Hanon just nodded. "I'll just walk faster or something"

"No I'll take her" offered Nagihiko, "I have my car in the parking lot at the back, so I can drop you off and then go home"

"Ok, so yeah Nagihiko can take us, you guys just go ahead" said Amu putting Akane on her lap.

"Okay…well see ya tomorrow" said Ikuto taking Hanon's hand and walking out.

After they left Amu turned to her daughter and asked her why she had yelled that. Akane wiped her tears and away and said, "Because he is like daddy to me, he takes care of me when mommy is not home, and he is always happy with me, and I want I daddy."

Amu put her finger under the little pinkette's chin raising her head and told her, "but he isn't your daddy."

Akane just nodded. After a little while the three them went to Nagihiko's car and he took them home. Amu put Akane to sleep and she hoped that the little girl would be over what happened that day for tomorrow because she didn't know how she could leave Akane with Ikuto if Akane was mad at him.

**Well here ends this chapter, think the ending was kind of sad and weird, I don't know, you guys tell me :)**

**Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter is up :)**

The next morning Amu woke up at 6, because the events that had happened last night were worrying her and she couldn't go back to sleep so she was just sitting on her bed reading a book.

She had been reading for 30 minutes when she heard a quiet knock on the door, she turned to look at the door and the head of her little was poking in.

"Akane why are you up so early in the morning?" she asked the little girl as she motioned her for her to sit down next to her on the bed.

In response the little pinkette just shrugged. "Is Ikuto going to come today?" asked Akane with a small frown.

"…Yes he is" said Amu while playing with Akane's hair.

"No…I don't want him to come" stated Akane while looking at her mommy straight in the eye. Amu had never seen Akane act like that.

"…Then who's going to take care of you?"

"You"said Akane, "Please mommy"

"Let me see what I can do, ok?"asked Amu as she stood up and headed downstairs. At this Akane just nodded and headed to her room.

Once Amu got to the kitchen where the phone was located she sighed. She didn't know that Akane really wanted a dad. Maybe Akane's wish will come true in a near future, but thing was that Amu wasn't ready to face the man and tell him that he has a daughter.

Amu just shook her head and forgot about those thoughts to face the problem she was having right now: Akane doesn't want to see Ikuto.

"Maybe I should just skip work today…but I'll call first so they know" said Amu to herself.

She clicked the numbers and waited for someone to answer the phone, "Good Morning, New Tech Company, Hotori Tadase speaking, how may I help?"

Instead of saying oh hello Tadase I was just wondering if I could not go today to work because of my daughter she had problems with the babysitter and so I can't, like the normal employee would do, no she went and said, "Wow!"

"Um who is this?"asked Tadase because he just received a 'wow 'which isn't even a word.

Instead of answering the question Amu went ahead and said, "You sound so professional, I think that's how I should answer right? "

As this statement was finished Tadase immediately knew who was talking because who else would answer the phone besides him, …his secretary, "Oh Amu I didn't know it was you. Why are you calling so early?"

"Sorry it's just that I got distracted with how professional you sounded. I called to see if I could skip today because Akane had a little problem with her babysitter and she doesn't want to see her babysitter right now and wants me to take care of her."

"Hmm, well I think it'd be a hassle not to have you here so why don't you bring Akane with you to work today. We can all take care of her and she'll be with you and you'll be working"

"Really?"said Amu overly happy because she wouldn't have to lose a day's pay and she could take care of Akane for the day, two birds with one stone.

"Yeah, really. So see you and Akane here at 9?"asked Tadase.

"Of course! Thank you Tadase! Bye!"

"You're welcome, so see you" said Tadase and hung up.

Amu was smiling with the phone pressed to her chest, Tadase had always been so nice to her. He always found ways to help her. She shook her head after remembering the crush she had on him when they were younger.

The pinkette headed to Akane's room and saw her playing tea with her stuffed animals in a seat. Amu knocked on the door causing Akane to look up, "Would you like going to work with mommy?"

The little pinkette nodded happily and immediately started packing her backpack with all the fun stuff she would take.

Amu left her little girl to her own business and headed downstairs to start breakfast when she remembered she had to call Ikuto.

After several rings Ikuto's velvety voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Um …hi, this is Amu."

"Oh hey…um hey I'm sorry for yesterday…is Akane ok?"he asked with concern overflowing from his voice.

Amu shook her head but then remembered that he couldn't see her, so she slapped her forehead and replied, "Kind of, she woke up fine but…um she didn't want you to babysit her today, soi'm taking her to work today, and I hope that tomorrow she'll be over it."

She heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. Ikuto felt horrible one because of what little Akane had said to him and two because the little pinkette did not want to see him.

"Yeah it's ok…call me tomorrow if she does want me to babysit her"

"Okay , well thanks…bye" said Amu a little sad.

"Bye" and he hung up.

The blue-haired man wasn't devastated but we wasn't terrific either, he just felt…numb, like nothing mattered. He knew it wasn't actually his fault, he never tried to put on the role of father for Akane, he was just the baby-sitter. So there's no reason for him to feel guilty about it.

Ikuto did care for Akane because well, she was her friend's daughter, and well friends care for each and for each other's children. So he decided that he was somehow going to make it up to the little pinkette.

Meanwhile at the Hinamori residence, "Oh Geez! Akane!...No, you are not taking all that!" the said gril pouted.

"Why mommy?"she asked a little sad.

"Because we are going to work" that made a little frown appear in the little pinkette's face, so to save Amu from bringing all of Akane's plushies and Barbie house she said, "besides you wouldn't want your other friends that your leaving behind to feel lonely and homeless right?"

Akane thought about and then nodded, "Yeah that's right…I think I will just take Brittany and some colorings books and colors"

"Ok you pack that and I'll get ready" said Ami as she left Akane and went to get ready.

After about 30 minutes both pinkettes were ready and so headed to New Tech Company hand in hand.

**So here it ends, sorry for the late update, I hope the next chapter doesn't take that long to write :S**

**Please Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Chapter is up :)**

Recap:

"_Ok you pack that and I'll get ready" said Ami as she left Akane and went to get ready._

_After about 30 minutes both pinkettes were ready and so headed to New Tech Company hand in hand._

Chapter 9:

They finally reached the building and the little girl was at awe. She had never seen such a huge building. "Mommy, you work there?" she asked pointing her little index finger at the building.

"Yup, I work here" said Amu with a picture smile, "So are you ready?"

Akane just nodded her head and skipped to the door of the building.

They reached the second floor. Akane expected to be greeted by someone, but no, they were greeted by…silence making a little pout appear on the little girls face.

"What's the matter Akane?" asked Amu as she realized her daughter's putting face.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, I don't know I just got here, but I'm sure my boss who is also a long time friend is in his office do you want to meet him?"asked Amu as she put her coat and belongings in their appropriate places.

"Yes!" exclaimed Akane, as she just dumped her things on the floor next to her mom's desk.

Ami just giggled and led her to the door next to her desk, she knocked and she heard a soft 'come in' and so she did.

"Tadase, I want you to meet… Akane" as the said girl ran up to the chair in front of the man's desk, and stood on it.

Amu sweatdropped, "What are you doing?"asked Amu. Tadase looked at the little girl infront of him and then smiled.

"KYAAAA! He's a prince!"exclaimed Akane.

Amu's eyes widen, because that was exactly the reason she had fallen in love with Tadase, he was so princely. Tadase gave out a nervous laugh and ruffled the little girls hair, "Why thank you my lady, would you allow me the honor to tour you around my kingdom?" asked Tadase and he slightly bowed and extended his hand out to the little girl.

Akane's eyes sparkled and she immediately grabbed his hand. He helped her get off the chair and started heading to the passing Amu. As he passed her he just winked at and mouthed and 'it's okay'.

Amu blushed and nodded. She shook her head._ Amu do NOT I repeat do NOT blush! Argh! Who am I kidding he's just perfect as always._ With that thought she a small smile graced her lips and so she headed to her work.

With Tadase and Akane, he was showing her all around the second floor when all of a sudden they saw someone clumsy running around with a bunch of boxes. "Lady Akane, I present to you Sir Kukai" said Tadase as Kukai saw them and immediately what he was doing to go up to them.

"Oh my Tadase, who could this be, could it be your daughter! Dude you finally got a daughter! I'm so proud of you! You're a man! Who's the lucky lady?"exclaimed Kukai all excited lifting up Akane and spinning her around.

Tadase sweatdropped. Why was Kukai always jumping to conclusions and unreasonable ones? "No Kukai, she is not my daughter. She's Amu's daughter."

"Oh"said Kukai putting Akane down, who said girl was a little dizzy because of all the spinning.

After the dizziness went away Akane asked, "Do you know mommy?"

Kukai had his trademark grin, "You're asking of I know Amu?"Akane nodded and he squatted down to her eye level and said, "She's like my little sister!"

Akane's eyes widen in happiness and she jumped and hugged Kukai; her little arms around Kukai's neck.

"Now I have two more uncles!"exclaimed Akane, because he family was getting bigger.

"Really, and who are all your uncles?"asked Tadase a little curious.

"Well, its Uncle Nagi, then Uncle Tadase, and Uncle Kukai!"she said happily.

The two laughed and continued showing her around the second floor which was huge.

After a while, they all returned to where Amu was. Noticing that they also brought Kukai she greeted him, and then asked he little girl how was the tour and if she had fun. Said girl excitedly told her everything, making her laugh at some parts. Her friends hadn't changed at all.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Kukai, while looking at Tadase then Amu then Akane and repeating the cycle.

"Well it's not a busy day today, I'm almost done with the papers "said Amu.

Tadase was about to say something but Akane beat him and exclaimed, "TICKLE FIGHT!" and with that she launched at Kukai and started tickling him.

"NO I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!...HELP!HELP!" yelled Kukai because the little pinkette wouldn't stop tickling him, but instead of helping Amu just left Akane to her business, in her mind it was payback for all the laps he had dragged her around the school.

Tadase laughed a little at the scene before him, and he turned around to see Amu with such a dazzling smile. Her eyes were shining the brightest gold ever. Indeed she had become a beautiful woman, if he had just confessed to her when they were younger.

Tadase let out a sad sigh making Amu turn around to face him and give him a questioning look. Knowing her she would ask him what was wrong until he gave her an answer so might as well give an answer now and save up time, "It's just that I didn't do something a long time ago, and now I have the opportunity to do it but it might not be the circumstance to take that opportunity"

Amu didn't know what he was talking about but she decided to say, "Better late than never, no?"

Tadase just looked at her and nodded his head with a small smile, "Yeah"

After a few seconds of thinking about what she said he decided to take the advice, "So, it's almost lunch would you care to go out with me for lunch?"

Amu looked at him locking her eyes with his, "Like a date?"

"You could say that"

Was he serious, after all the years that had passed he still wanted to go out with her. "Sure, why not"

Unknown to Amu Kukai and Akane had stopped they're tickling fight and both of them had heard Tadase asking Amu out. The expression of the little pinkette's face was unreadable and Kukai didn't know what to do, her eyes showed anger, sadness, happiness, worry, and emptiness.

What was she thinking, the only thing Kukai could do was clear his throat getting the other two adult's attention. Upon seeing the look the little girl had Amu and Tadase didn't know what to do, knowing that she had heard their conversation.

A very uncomfortable silence surrounded them waiting for Akane's response.

**Well here ends the chapter I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Next Chapter is up :) sorry for the late update but here it is :)**

Recap:

_What was she thinking, the only thing Kukai could do was clear his throat getting the other two adult's attention. Upon seeing the look the little girl had Amu and Tadase didn't know what to do, knowing that she had heard their conversation._

_A very uncomfortable silence surrounded them waiting for Akane's response._

…

"Sweetie, are you okay?"asked Amu breaking the silence. The little pinkette just stared at her for a while. "Mommy, are you going to go out with uncle Tadase?"

"Would that be okay with you?" asked Amu leaving the answer up to her little girl. Akane looked at Tadase then at her mom, and she just nodded a yes in reply. Tadase smiled and gave Akane and hug, lifting her up in the air and spinning her around, this in turn caused the little girl to giggle.

"Mommy, uncle Tadase is very funny!"exclaimed Akane and she ran and hugged her mom's legs. "I know right!" exclaimed Kukai earning a playful punch from Tadase, which caused Amu to laugh. Oh how she missed those guys.

So the day went by with Kukai playing with Akane or with Akane drawing on Tadase's office while he worked or Akane looking at her mom working. "So, see you guys tomorrow, and you little miss I hope I get to see you soon, take care of your mom for me!"exclaimed Kukai as he ran to his motorcycle because he was late for his date with the one and only Hoshina Utau.

That left a blonde and two pinkettes outside the New Tech Company building. "Do you want me to give you guys a ride?"asked Tadase motioning towards the parking lot where his car was. "No its okay, we've bothered you a lot already, and I would like a walk too, but thanks" replied Amu with a smile. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "I'm positive" smiled Amu. "Okay, so I'll call you later about our date" Amu nodded in reply , and took Akane's hand and started walking home.

"Mommy?" said the little pinkette tugging at Amu's hand. "Yeah, what's up?" replied Amu. "If you are going to go out with uncle Tadase, will we still see Ikuto?" Amu was about to reply but someone cut her off, "What were you saying about me?"

Akane turned around and as soon as she saw the blue haired man, she ran and jumped into his arms, "Ikuto! I'm sorry! Could you still go and play with me?" asked the little girl giving the man little kisses oh his cheeks. "Of course!" he replied tickling her. "YAY! Mommy, Ikuto isn't mad at me anymore!" exclaimed the little girl happily. "That's great Akane" said Amu turning around and walking towards to the two.

"So what were you guys talking about me?"asked Ikuto putting Akane down. "That…That—" "That mommy is going to go out with uncle Tadase, and I was asking if we were still going to see you!" exclaimed Akane happily. "Oh I see…"sighed Ikuto. "It's just a friend outing" blurted Amu tucking some of her pink locks behind her ear. "Yeah it's okay" replied Ikuto followed by an awkward silence, "So would you guys want to go eat ice cream?" "Yes!" exclaimed Akane. "Oki dokes!"

The three of them started walking towards the ice cream parlor. Ikuto was holding on to Akane's right hand, and Amu to her left hand. On the way there, they played "I spy", or they told jokes, or they just swung Akane. Little did they know that a certain petite blonde had been walking behind them all the time questioning herself if those people in front of her were who she thought they were.

When she saw them enter the ice cream parlor where her husband worked, and then greet her husband in a friendly manner, she knew it had to be her long-lost friend. So the petite, though not very athletic, ran as fast as she could to the parlor. With a loud bang of the door and the three adults already in the parlor turned around. "Rima?" exclaimed Nagihiko surprised. But the said person ignored him. She walked towards the pink haired woman and with not much above a whisper she choked out,"Amu?"

Amu was speechless, her bestest of friends was standing in front of her. She got out of her shock when she saw a hand waving in front of her, "Amu, are you going to say hi to your friend?" asked Ikuto motioning his head to Rima."Uh, um, yeah, sorry Rima, I was just too shocked to see you all of a sudden" scratching her head and laughing nervously, because who knew what this little person could do when she was angry. "AMU!" exclaimed the blonde hugging the pink haired woman tightly and sniffling softly, "Why did you leave and without saying goodbye or any reasons! Now here you are talking to Nagi, who's supposed to be your best friend? ME! So you should have talked to me first instead of the stupid Nagi!" "Rima, sweetie, you know I'm here listening to everthing" said Nagi with a nervous smile on his face. "YEAH, SO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AMU WAS BACK?" lashed out Rima to the poor Nagihiko.

"Rima, I told him not tell you yesterday, because I wanted to see you so that you knew I was back, not by someone telling you that I was back" smiled Amu. Rima glared as Nagi, "She saved you this time."

"So how have you been?"asked the blonde pulling the pinkette to a booth to sit down, leaving the two males and the unnoticed girl behind. Amu was debating on whether or not to break the news to Rima that she had a daughter now, she thought it would be best now, "Well you know it's not easy to raise a child alone" "Yeah I know…wait WHAT? A CHILD?" exclaimed Rima her eyes almost bulging out. At this the two males sat down next to them. Ikuto sat down next to Amu with Akane on his lap, and Nagihiko sat next to Rima.

"Y-yeah, this is my daughter" said Amu pointing to her daughter whose face was hiding in Ikuto's chest because Rima was scaring her with all the yelling, "Say hi Akane." "It's going to be okay, if Tiny wants to do something to you I'll protect you" said Ikuto, and so slowly the said pinkette started turning to see the woman, "H-hi."

Rima ignored what Ikuto had said and smiled sweetly at the child, "Hello, I'm Rima, sorry if I scared you earlier" Akane looked at Nagi and he just smiled and nodded giving the little girl some sort of confidence, so she smiled brightly and replied, "It's okay!" Rima squealed, "OH MY GOSH! She's so cute! You can call me Aunty Rima!"

Akane just giggles and nodded, "I like Aunty Rima!" Now that she was comfortable with everyone around her, she asked for ice cream and played with Ikuto's big hands, leaving the adults to their own conversation. "So, how have…WAIT! Alone?" asked Rima remembering that little piece of information that Amu had said.

"Yeah" replied the pinkette a little nervous. "That bastard! How could he leave you alone, and with his child?" murmered Rima angrily. "No Rima he's not at fault, it was me. Me, okay! When I knew I was pregnant I just left, I didn't want to burden anyone so I thought it was best to 'start over' in another place, but now I'm back," explained the big pinkette with a weird want-to-be smile on her face. Rima was going to continue asking more questions about the matter, but Nagihiko sensing that his friend didn't want to talk about it anymore changed the topic, "So darling what did you do today?"

The said person gave a skeptical look, but none the less answered, "Well I went to get an outfit for the girl outing this weekend…OH AMU! You should go! Utau, Yaya, and I are going." Amu giggled at how even though she left for 5 years, everything was back to normal with her friends, "I would love to but…"she trailed away looking at Akane who was now giving Ikuto some weird looking hairdo's. The petite knowing where this was getting at instantly said, "Oh not a problem! Nagi and the guys can take care of her, right Nagi?" she asked her husband sweetly with a don't-you-dare-say-otherwise look on her baby doll face.

"Of course, and I bet Akane wouldn't mind spending time with all her uncles right?" he asked. The little girl in reply shook her head, continuing Ikuto's hairdo, "But can Ikuto go too?"

"If he wants to to"replied Nagi turning to Ikuto for his response. "I would love to" smiled the said person. "So it's decided!" exclaimed Rima. All the adults started planning the weekend until the little girl informed her mother that she was tired and wanted to get home. So they all said their goodbyes, Ikuto helped Amu with Akane, and just like that Amu's day ended with a big sigh and her eyes giving into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next Chapter is up :)**

Recap:

"_Of course, and I bet Akane wouldn't mind spending time with all her uncles right?" he asked. The little girl in reply shook her head, continuing Ikuto's hairdo, "But can Ikuto go too?"_

"_If he wants to "replied Nagi turning to Ikuto for his response. "I would love to" smiled the said person. "So it's decided!" exclaimed Rima. All the adults started planning the weekend until the little girl informed her mother that she was tired and wanted to get home. So they all said their goodbyes, Ikuto helped Amu with Akane, and just like that Amu's day ended with a big sigh and her eyes giving into sleep._

…

None the less the weekend arrived soon, Hinamori Amu was barely making breakfast to later leave Akane with her new uncles, and she herself go with the girls, but it didn't go as planned. The door bell was ringing just as she put a plate with an omelet in front of her daughter. "Mommy?" asked Akane looking in the direction of the door. "I'll go right away"

The pinkette opened the door just to be glomped by a blonde. "Amu! I can't believe you're going with us! When Rima told me this morning I ran over here to make sure. I…Wow! You're back! I missed you so much!" The pinkette started giggling and hugged the blonde back, "I know I missed you two Utau." After the long, Amu let Utau go into her home.

"So are you ready?" asked Utau as she followed Amu to the kitchen. "Almost I just need to change and get Akane ready", replied Amu quickly eating her omelet knowing how impatient the tall blonde could get. "Ohh ok and where's the little one?" asked the blonde looking around the kitchen.

"Akane! Come here to meet your aunty Utau!" said Amu washing the plates at super speed. Little footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. "Hi!" exclaimed the little girl standing next to the idol and waving her hand excitedly. "Aww your so cute! Nice to meet you, I'm Utau," replied Utau extending her hand, which as immediately accepted by the little one. "Look mommy, Aunty Utau thinks I'm big because she shook my hand and did not grab my cheeks" beamed the little pinkette. "That's nice isn't it?" said Amu as she headed upstairs to get ready.

"So , are you ready Akane?"asked Utau. "Yes, I'm going with all my uncles! Which uncle is with Aunty Utau?" asked Akane with a smile. "Do you really want to know?" as a reply Akane just nodded her head excitedly, "Ok, I'll give you clues and you have to guess. Okay so he likes soccer, he's always smiling, umm he's goofy, he's like my knight in shining armor, and he laughs a lot, can you guess?" The little girl started thinking, it couldn't be Ikuto because he was cool, it couldn't be Uncle Nagi because he was very quiet, and it couldn't be uncle Tadase because he was going to go out with her mommy, so it had to be Uncle Kukai. "It's uncle Kukai!" replied the little girl. "Yep, you're right!"giggled Utau. "Okay! I'm ready!" exclaimed Amu from upstairs.

Utau who had a car, drove to Rima's house. When they got there of course Rima and Nagihiko were there as well as Kukai and Tadase. "Aunty Rima! I met Aunty Utau today!"exclaimed the little girl while running up to Kukai. "Great! Do you like her?" asked Rima with a smirk, which was implying that the little girl would like her more instead of the idol. "Yeah because she thinks I'm big!" "That's great!", replied the petite blonde, who was having a silent war with the pop star.

"Okay!" exclaimed Kukai breaking the silence, "You gals, can go have you fun shopping while we men have our fun taking care of Akane. Oh and just a warning Amu don't go near Victoria Secret's, Utau will go on a witch hunt" The said blonde just glared at her husband, who in return shrugged saying, "What? It's the truth hon, and you know it."

Utau brushed the comment aside and asked her girls if they were ready, seeing that they all nodded they all started heading to the door after saying their goodbye's. As soon as the pop star opened the door she was met with her blue-haired brother, "Ikuto nice to see you, now move aside." The man did as he was told, and so his sister passed him and walked down the path to her car, followed by the petite. Amu stood at the door confused as to why was Utau, who used to have a major brother-complex now ignored said brother. "Yeah, okay, that was weird. But hi and bye. Thank you for coming here to take care of Akane", said Amu as she started walking out the door. The man shrugged, "Sure no problem, and besides I haven't really seen the guys for about a year." Upon hearing that Ikuto hadn't had any contact with his friends she stopped to asked why, but could not get a reply since her idol friend started honking signaling the pinkette to hurry up. "You have to go now" said Ikuto with a smile. "Yeah, see you later."

And so the pinkette hurried to the car where the two blondes where waiting. A comfortable silence surrounded them for the first ten minutes of the ride to the mall, until Amu decided to speak, "What was the cold greeting to Ikuto?" Rima didn't answer and just continued staring out the window, and Utau started mumbling incoherencies. "Seriously, what was that? It seems you are on bad terms with him, since he hasn't seen the guys for a year, and he is you brother Utau. You were never that cold to him."

Utau looked at her friend and sighed, "I guess I have to tell you since it was that obvious. I just can't stand his girlfriend."A little confused, Amu didn't speak and continued looking at Utau waiting for her to elaborate.

"Well, his girlfriend, Hanon, and sorry for my language, is a bitch. Really the first time we met her she told me that I should back away from Ikuto because he was hers. First of all it was a family reunion so that said girlfriend could meet with her loving Ikuto's family and you would obviously think that I'm part of the family, and second of all I was with Kukai, holding hands with him, and with an engagement ring. You expect Ikuto to say something but he didn't. Then another time –" the blonde was cut short by the other blonde accompanying them.

"She was with Ikuto so that she could meet up with us, and have more girl friends. We had all the day planned, so that she could enjoy the day and get to know us better with all our interests, but she just presented herself and then walked away dragging Ikuto. We called after them and Hanon turned around and yelled that she could do much better than us and left. "

Amu was shocked, when she saw Hanon at the ice cream parlor, she seemed nice. Then she remembered that Ikuto introduced Hanon to Nagihiko and her. "That's not nice. Does she know the guys, cause when I saw Nagihiko, Ikuto was with us and Hanon came storming in, and she introduced her to us, but Nagihiko didn't know her." Both blondes shook their head, "We never wanted to tell them about her because they would tell Ikuto to break up with her, and we didn't want that because it was his first serious relationship. It turned out she told him to not see us again and he did as told."

By this time the girls had reached the mall and they were in Utau's car telling the story. By the end Amu had a surprised face. She couldn't believe it, Ikuto would always do what he wanted, but things do change.

"Anyways let's go shopping and forget about those thoughts, " said Rima with a smile. The pinkette and the blonde and giggled and nodded getting out of the car.

Little did the girls know that the boys were discussing the same thing at the Fujisaki residence. All of the boys tackled Ikuto to the floor as soon as they saw him, which caused the little pinkette to giggle. The all laughed and stood up dusting themselves. "Man, Ikuto, long time without seeing you, " said Kukai giving him a hug and patting his back. "Well I've had work and other problems" he said scratching his head and giving a nervous laugh. "No worries, let's talk about them" replied Nagihiko with a sincere smile.

"Thanks" replied Ikuto, flopping onto the couch with his hands over his face and giving a loud sigh. Meanwhile Tadase asked Akane to go watch a movie in the next room, to which she obediently did. "So?" said Tadase breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for not keeping in contact, it's just because my girlfriend is so weird I guess you could say, the little time we can spend together she wants me with her and not with friends, and she would cry if I left" said Ikuto not making eye contact with either of them.

"Well that's how love is" exclaimed Kukai with a grin and nodding in understanding. "Yeah we understand, that how love is as Kukai says," added Nagihiko. Ikuto just nodded not really accepting what they said but happy that his is welcomed.

"Changing topics, how are you now that Amu's back?" asked Tadase, finding that looking at the couch was more interesting that looking at Ikuto.

"It's nice that she's back, I missed her, but not in the way that you guys think. I have Hanon. Besides I heard that Tadase will soon have a date with Amu," Ikuto said with an expressionless face, staring at Tadase. Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko looked at each other for a split second and thought the same thing: Ikuto closed off his emotions again.

Tadase nodded. "Well take good care of her, because I bet she's been through a lot with her pregnancy and the sorts" he said with a sad smile. Tadase was about to say something but was cut off by the reasonable purple head, "We will ALL take care of her. That includes you Ikuto."Said man looked at the golden orbs that held a firm and confident look, and chuckled, "That's true, so instead cherish her more than when we were kids"

An awkward silence surround the men, until a bubbly giggle was heard from the next room. "I guess we have to entertain the princess now!"exclaimed Kukai. No responded. Ikuto stood up and with a smirk said, "You gross me out, pedophile!," he ran to next room asking Akane to save him from her Uncle Kukai.

"Ikuto! I didn't mean that you Old Geezer!" he said with a pillow in hand ready to hit a certain blue head. "NO!"yelled Akane standing in front of Ikuto with her arms wide open, protecting him from her Uncle Kukai.

"But Akane, he said something mean to me" whined Kukai, as the two other men entered the room. "My mommy always tells me the hurting others is not good, so no!" Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Tadase laughed as Kukai fell defeated on the floor. "Uncle Kukai, I'm not bad at you so don't be sad" said the little pinkette squatting beside him and poking his stomach.

Soon she was tackled to the floor with tickles, causing her to gasp for air in between laughs. And so the day went by until the girls came back.

**So here it ends, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for neglecting the story and not updating, I somewhat lost inspiration but I'm slowly getting it back.**

**Thanks for reading and please review : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Chapter is up :)**

**Please review please please, that helps me into righting the next chapter, because if you don't i don't know if you like the story so far, so please review :)**

Recap:

"_But Akane, he said something mean to me" whined Kukai, as the two other men entered the room. "My mommy always tells me the hurting others is not good, so no!" Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Tadase laughed as Kukai fell defeated on the floor. "Uncle Kukai, I'm not bad at you so don't be sad" said the little pinkette squatting beside him and poking his stomach. _

_Soon she was tackled to the floor with tickles, causing her to gasp for air in between laughs. And so the day went by until the girls came back._

…

After a long day of raiding stores, the three women headed to the petite blonde's house. The three of them expected to see Akane asleep in one of the rooms while the males would be playing some video game, but there expectations where totally of the rack. What they saw as soon as they entered the living room, was a little pinkette giggling with a black marker in hand and four adult men sprawled on the floor sleeping. To give it the finishing touch was that all of them had some sort of artwork on their faces.

To say that the pop star was angry was an understatement. How an earth could her husband be sleeping like a pig on the floor, when he was supposed to take care of her precious new niece. The blonde was seething with rage, her fist were in a tight clench, her cheeks were puffed, and he face was red. The other two women, already knowing the star's temper, cautiously walked around her and over the men, taking Akane to the kitchen.

After a few seconds the men were woken up with a loud and menacing, "KUKAI!" Startled, they all woke up taking a while for them to adjust their eyes to the light. Looking around , the soccer player saw his wife in the doorway to the living room, "Utau! Your back, how was the trip?" Utau didn't answer instead she just glared at her husband. "Utau?" asked the russet clueless as to why his wife was angry, then the memories started coming back, "Uh-oh." He said standing up.

"Yes, darling, uh-oh, would you care to explain how this happened?" asked Utau with arms crossed in front of her chest. Kukai was about to explain when he saw that his other three friends had black marker doodles on their faces, "Why do you guys have drawings on your faces?"

"Talk for yourself" replied Ikuto, while looking at Kukai. "What are you talking about?" asked Tadase while rubbing his sleepy eyes. Nagihiko being the smart one at the moment walked to the bathroom to inspect the apparent damage done to his face.

Upon seeing himself in the mirror his eyes widened in horror. He had big black glasses draw on his face, along with a very weird moustache that started under his nose and went to his right cheek and up to his forehead. He immediately washed his face, relieved that the ink washed off easily.

"Well I'm still expecting an answer" said Utau. Kukai was about to talk when Nagihiko interrupted him, "I'll explain, just go wash you faces you look like clowns." The three men walked to the bathroom to do as told. "So?" asked Utau tapping her foot on the wooded floor.

"Well everything started off well, until Akane decided to watch 'Winnie the Pooh', we managed to stay awake for the first half hour I think, but we started dozing off one by one, and in our defense: one we locked all the doors because we thought that might happen, two we had just eaten, and three 'Winnie the Pooh' is boring for us, we like comedies, horror, and action movies." rambled Nagihiko.

The pop star gave him a look and shook her head her anger gone, "Just don't do that again." She walked into the kitchen and motioned the two women that everything was okay and to go into the living room. Once they all entered the living room and were seated, Amu decided to interrupt the silence, "How did the day go with you guys?"

Her daughter giggled in response and exclaimed in a joyful manner, "It was great!", to which the soccer player nodded in confirmation, the marker incident already forgotten. On the other hand Ikuto shook his head in disapproval letting out a frustrated sigh that made his bangs fly up, "I will never babysit together with these guys again, it was…it was just awful, but it was indeed entertaining, but a once in a lifetime thing to do."

The tall blonde was about to retort but seeing that the men were giving each other knowing looks while chuckling remembering their day's events and seeing her to girl friends laughing silently at the men's response, decided against it and instead asked, "So, dear brother, are you back for good?"

Everyone, including Rima who was boredly braiding her husband's purple hair and who rarely partakes in complicated situations, turned to look at the blue haired man awaiting his answer. The man in question sighed yet again and shrugged, "Maybe, kind of, I guess…"

"What do you mean?" questions Nagihiko with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm still in a relationship with Hanon and she tries to always be with me but she's getting around. I'll do everything possible to come see you guys, that is if you let me" explained Ikuto whilst looking at his sister in the eye, knowing that if she accepted him everyone would eventually accept him completely. After a little stare down violet versus cerulean, and a little twirling of hair, courtesy of the tall blonde, the pop star nodded earning a hug from her tanned husband.

Rima who resumed her task of entertaining herself with her husband's hair, was getting extremely bored by the second, and suggested that they watch a movie before everyone turned in for the night. Everyone agreed to the idea and so Kukai went to the kitchen to get the demanded popcorn, Rima and Utau chose a movie, and Amu and Tadase fixed up a blanket and pillows on the floor for Akane and themselves to sit on during the film.

Everyone was ready: Utau between Kukai's legs with her headed resting on Kukai's chest, both comfortably seated on the floor; Nagihiko sitting on the sofa with Rima lying across it with her head comfortably on his lap; Ikuto seating alone on the loveseat; and last but not least Amu and Tadase sitting on the floor with Akane in between them, with a blanket covering the trio's legs. The play button pressed, 'Sleepy Hallow' starring Johnny Depp started.

Not even twenty minutes into the movie, the famous pop star and soccer player fell asleep as well as the petite blonde who was slightly drooling. The pinkette and the ruby-eyed blonde where trying to calm the little girl down and bring her to fall asleep, which was a hard task seeing the said child was scared to death with decapitated bodies popping up on the screen. The man trying to ease her terror, patted her head softly as she cried onto her mom's shirt. The purple head oblivious to the event going on next to him, concentrated on the movie, ecstatic with the gore.

Ikuto who was bored five minutes after the movie started, had discreetly watched the pinkettes and the blonde throughout the movie. When he saw that little Akane's lower lip started quivering with wide horrified eyes, he wanted to walk across to the said girl and calm her down but, there was no room for him since the two adults around her immediately took that task. Watching them intently now, all three of them looked…they looked like a family.

That was something Akane wanted, remembering how she acted at the ice cream parlor when she met Hanon, he couldn't interrupt such a moment. Moreover, who was he to go over there and take care of the little girl, when her mom and her future 'dad' were doing that? It would be her future dad, since Tadase would pretty soon start dating Amu. All the blue-haired man's thoughts were interrupted when a vibration came from within his jean pocket.

The little screen on his mobile device had an envelope indicating that he had received a message and nonetheless from Hanon. She wanted him to go home already. Sighing he pondered what to do, and thinking that staying the night would cause his girlfriend to cry he decided to leave.

"Amu?" he asked, said girl turning to look at him, "Would you like me to take you home…so that Akane can rest?" He was secretly thankful that the room was dark, for a little tint of pink colored his cheeks and his neck turned extremely hot after asking the pinkette. His body reaction confused him seeing that his question was a completely polite and friendly one.

Amu thinking about the offer was about to answer but was cut short when Tadase immediately retorted a little surprised to Ikuto's offer, "I can take you home." His action done without thinking, the blonde didn't remember that he didn't bring a car and instead took the bus.

"Why don't we take this discussion to the kitchen, to not cause a disturbance?" suggested the pinkette standing up with her daughter in her arms, and headed to the kitchen. The two men stood up and followed her, once arriving there started talking.

"So, Amu it won't be a problem. I have to leave anyway so I can give you a ride," started Ikuto. By now Akane was quietly sobbing and Amu's arms were starting to ache since her little daughter wasn't as little as she used to be, and her weight was a little hard for her to carry for a long while. Seeing that the blonde didn't do anything, Ikuto gestured her to hand over the little pinkette to him.

Amu taking up the help, handed Akane to Ikuto. She immediately wrapped her little arms around the man's neck her hand clutching onto some strands of his hair that were at the nape of his neck; she continued sobbing on his shoulder. Ikuto proceeded to bounce her up and down lightly while softly rubbing her back and humming a lullaby to her. Amu mouthed a thank you to him to which the man just nodded.

Seeing all this and a little regretful for not thinking of doing what the blue-haired did Tadase asked, "So?" Immediately a gasp escaped the blonde's lips, which caused Amu and Ikuto to look at him. "I" he chuckled lightly, color spreading across his face, "I just remembered that I took the bus and seeing that it's almost eleven I think there are no more buses going around…"

"Oh" said Amu understanding. "I guess that settles it" replied Ikuto, who now had a sleeping Akane tightly clutching on to him. Amu nodded and smiled at Tadase, "Thanks anyway. I think we should leave now before it gets even more late. Bye Tadase."

Amu walked to get her and Akane's belongings, checking that she had everything Ikuto asked, "Ready?"

"Yup!" said Amu with a smile. Heading to the door, they said goodbyes and thank you's, and got in the car. Materials in the back, Ikuto in the driver's seat, and Amu in the passengers with Akane soundly asleep in her arms. The car started to the Hinamori residence.

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter even though it was pretty uneventful :P**

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Chapter is up :) Guys please please review **

Recap:

"_Oh" said Amu understanding. "I guess that settles it" replied Ikuto, who now had a sleeping Akane tightly clutching on to him. Amu nodded and smiled at Tadase, "Thanks anyway. I think we should leave now before it gets even more late. Bye Tadase."_

_Amu walked to get her and Akane's belongings, checking that she had everything Ikuto asked, "Ready?"_

"_Yup!" said Amu with a smile. Heading to the door, they said goodbyes and thank you's, and got in the car. Materials in the back, Ikuto in the driver's seat, and Amu in the passengers with Akane soundly asleep in her arms. The car started to the Hinamori residence._

…

Ikuto left the two rosette's at their home and he drove towards his. Upon arriving, the key not even out of the ignition, his house door burst open and a happy "Ikuto!" was heard throughout the whole street. Said man sighed and shook his head, now the whole street knew he had arrived home in the middle of the night. He took a glance at the empty passenger seat next to him before exiting his car.

"Hey Hanon" said the man trying to walk into his cozy warm home but the cause that his neighbors were surely awake now was standing before him not letting him through. "Nu-uh dear, aren't you going to kiss you girlfriend first?" Ikuto took a step back to look at her directly a stern look on his face which was soon replaced with a playful smirk. With a hand under his chin in thinking position he asked "I don't know, do I get something in return?"

Hanon smiled and replied, "Whatever you want?", without giving it a second thought. "Are you sure? Whatever I want?" he asked smirk getting wider while walking closer to her, until his nose was almost touching hers. She just nodded and Ikuto just hummed in affirmation. He gave her a peck on the lips, and walked past her into his house. Hanon was clearly disappointed, seeing that her brows knitted together and a pout crawled to her features, "That, that, that…"

"Now dear don't just keeping repeating the same word over and over and please close the door" said Ikuto already entering the kitchen that was next door to the living room. The blue-haired girl immediately snapped out of her disappointment, did as told, and angrily stomped to the kitchen where her boyfriend was.

She slammed her fist on the counter, making the man look away from the microwave which contained his dinner for the night. "Yes?" he asked innocently, acting as he didn't know what had caused the girls rage. "You! That doesn't count as a kiss!" she said now in front of him. "Yes it does, now you have to do whatever I want" he stated pushing her aside and taking out the now cooked hot pocket from the microwave. She was about to protest but Ikuto looked down at her and looked at her straight in the eye, indicating that the discussion was over.

The girl stomped her feet and exasperatedly pulled her hair, "You always do this! Fine! What do you want?" Ikuto placed his hot pocket on a plate and went and took a seat at the table before saying, "I don't want you to wait for me this late at night, if I don't get home by 10 you go home okay?"

Hanon walked to take a seat in front of Ikuto and proceeded and slammed her forehead on the table, causing Ikuto to chuckle. She sighed he shoulders falling and said, "Fine." Ikuto nodded and finally took a bite from his dinner forgetting that it was still hot. When the food made contact with his tongue pain immediately shot through his system causing him to yelp, swallow the food in his mouth, and run to the sink and get cold water in his mouth. That girl witnessing all this started laughing, "See that's what you get for being mean to me." He glared at her and wiped his mouth.

She stood up making him raise an eyebrow. "Well I'm leaving now," Hanon explained walking up to him, "I have to work tomorrow." He nodded and bent down to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned and kissed him full on the lips, her small hand finding its way to his ear, making him cooperate in the kiss. She knew his weak points and didn't mind using them to her convenience. Seeing that she was now satisfied with the kiss she stepped back, "That my friend is a kiss" Before he could reply she peace signed, made a call me gesture and dashed to the door.

Ikuto chuckled and walked to the door to see if she locked it. Making sure that all the lights were off he walked up to his room to get a good sleep. Soon the sun rose, streaks of light raining on the man causing him to sigh and stretch. He groggily sat on the bed Indian style rubbing the sleep out of his sapphire blue eyes.

About to open the door to his bathroom his phone rang. He debated if he should pick up the ringing machine, it could be an emergency and he was required immediately or it could be Hanon asking him some unimportant question. The blue-haired shrugged and answered reasoning that if it indeed was an emergency he absolutely had to pick up and that if it was Hanon she would call him nonstop until he answered.

"Hello?" with said a huskier voice due to not talking for a long period of time. "Ikuto, hey it's me!" said a chipper voice on the other end. That was no information on who it was on the other end, "Me?" he asked annoyed. "Yeah me Hanon" she said giggling.

"Okay. So why did you call at…" he checked a clock on the wall on top of the phone table, "8 in the morning." Ikuto's eyes widen registering what he just said not letting Hanon give him an answer, "EIGHT! Crap! I need to hurry!"

"Oww! Ikuto don't scream when talking on the phone, and yes it's eight but before you hang up could you please go to the studio at 11, please, please, please. Boss wants to take some pictures with you in them." There was no answer from Ikuto until a few minutes later, "Okay I'll go but this is the last time, and I'll have to take Akane ."

He heard a sigh and a soft "Fine, okay. Bye!" and the beeping of the phone, meaning that she had finished the call. Ikuto hurriedly took a shower and ate breakfast which consisted of a bowl of cheerios and a glass of orange juice. He jumped into his car and head to the Hinamori household. He got there at thirty minutes past nine, meaning that he was just in time since Amu had to leave at nine-forty the latest.

He knocked the door and a soft patter of feet was heard on the other side causing him to smile, "Who?" asked a childish voice. "Mickey Mouse!" he replied a soft laugh escaping his lips. "Okay!" said the childish voice again opening the door, revealing Amu running down the stairs putting on her right earring, "Thank the heavens you're here! I thought you were not going to make it!"

"I always make it" replied Ikuto with a smirk picking up Akane, closing the door, and following Amu to the kitchen. "Yeah Yeah whatever you say" said the rosette waving her hand in a dismissing manner whilst looking for a small snack in the pantry. "You wound me" said Ikuto sarcastically placing a hand over his heart feigning pain, but Akane took it literally and immediately panicked and in hope of relieving the pain she kissed Ikuto's chest where he had placed his hand, "Better?" she asked eyes sparkling. Ikuto nodded and kissed her forehead saying a small "Thanks"

"Okay, I'll be going now. Take care guys!" she said kissing Akane's forehead and patting Ikuto's shoulder. "Wait before you go, can I take Akane with me to Hanon's work at eleven?"

The rosette woman stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter. She tried to see if she had any uncomfortable reaction thinking about the ice cream parlor event, but seeing none she smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure, I think that would be fine. Well I'm for reals leaving now, "she laughed and exited the door.

Akane giggled once the door closed, causing the male to raise a thin eyebrow. "Now what's up with you? You look all koo-koo laughing by yourself." The pinkette just said, "Mamma said 'for reals'" and resumed laughing. Ikuto shook his head and smiled, oh kids they were so innocent and cute. He headed to her room to get her out of her pink bunny pajamas, which had a hood with bunny ears sticking out when she put it on, making her look like extremely cute.

Seeing that Akane was ready sporting a jean skirt, a light blue shirt that had a white kitten on it, knee high pink and blue striped shoes, white tennis shoes with pink outlining, and a small backpack with colors, color books, and other miscellaneous things, Ikuto grabbed his bag and stuffed Akane's and his sweater in it in case it got cold. They headed to car and drove to Hanon's workplace, stopping for some snacks on the way.

They arrived to a tall building, Ikuto helped Akane out of the car and carried her in his arms allowing her to look at everything without worrying about falling. They entered the elevator and went to the 10th floor. A bell was heard indicating that they had arrived, the doors opened and a loud cry was heard.

The pinkette got a little scared and looked at Ikuto who just winked at her. They soon entered a room where Hanon dressed a beautiful white dress that went down to mid thigh, it accentuated all her curves. "Good Morning," said Ikuto getting everyone's attention. "Good, honey you're here," said a small chubby man with brown hair sticking up in a mohawk , "Now leave that child there and go get ready." Ikuto sighed and walked towards a couch that was to the left to the room, "Akane you stay here, I'll go change and then you can see that fat guys over there take pictures of me and Hanon." Akane nodded and sat on the couch watching everything quietly.

Ikuto was immediately pushed into a changing room and everyone else ushered around the room trying to get the right lighting for the shoot. Hanon seeing the little rosette on the couch went to sit next to her. "Hello Akane, do you remember me?" asked Hanon with a smile on her face. The said pinkette turned to her and just nodded. "Aw are we shy now? Come on don't be I can be your friend, " she giggles, but Akane just looked at her, "Well let's have some fun while we wait for Ikuto, ne." She took Akane's hand and led her in front of the cameras, "Guys take some pictures of her ," said the woman while pointing at the little girl. Akane shook her head and quietly said, "No thank you Miss Hanon," and she scurried back to the couch to wait patiently for Ikuto.

Hanon looked at her incredulously, who didn't like to take pictures, "No fun, you suck." She shrugged and started posing to the cameras. A few seconds later Ikuto came out with a red button up shirt, a black and grey striped dress vest, and black dress pants, and black leather shoes. As accessory he had fake black thick rimmed glasses and a black dress hat with a red feather on it. "This is so uncomfortable" he muttered under his breath and walking towards his little companion.

"Akane, sweetie they're going to take some pictures of me now, you can watch them do it or you can color, what do you want?" he asked kneeling to the eye level of the rosette and smiling. Akane smiled at him brightly and exclaimed, "Ikuto you look so cool!" Ikuto ruffled her hair and replied jokingly, "Oh you embarrass me!" Akane giggled and fixed her hair now ruffled up hair, "But I want to color, so I can show mommy how good I am!"

"Okay, " smiled Ikuto taking out her crayons and coloring book from her bag and handing them to her, "her you take these and wait here okay?" The little pinkette nodded and settled on the couch starting on her masterpiece. Ikuto pinched her cheek and headed to the waiting staff.

Flashes were all over the room, Hanon and Ikuto were ordered to do various poses. Everything was going well. Akane would draw and then look at Ikuto and then continue drawing, this had being going on for about an hour. The blue-haired man had to go into the changing room to get another outfit seeing Akane smiling he left to said room. The pinkette was actually enjoying her time there, she was enjoying it so much that she started humming and doing some little moves. In one move she turned her head causing her hair to sway to her face and the tips falling on her nose, which in turned tickled her nose and made her sneeze. The little movement she did from sneezing caused her green crayon to fall of the couch. She immediately got up and followed it but it rolled and rolled into the photo shoot.

All she wanted to do was grab her crayon, but a flash blinded her causing her to stumble backwards and bump into Hanon. Hanon not expecting the pinkette to bump into her fell backwards with a loud, "Ahh!" Akane tried to help the girl up telling her, her apologies multiple times. When Hanon managed to get onher two feet she galred furiously at the little culprit. "You!" she pointed her index finger menancingly, "You little twerp you did this on purpose!" Akane shook her head in denial, her honey golden eyes getting glossy, and walking back as Hanon took a step forward. "Of course you did! Because you don't like me being with Ikuto, from what I saw at the ice cream parlor! AHH!," screamed Hanon her anger getting the best of her, her hand was getting ready to slap the little pinkette.

Akane backed all the way to the wall. A loud slap was heard all around the room when skin made contact with skin. A gasp followed by loud crying immediately filled the room.

"I'm so sorry" said Hanon in a desperate tone.

**Well here ends this chapter, I hope you liked it even though the ending was kind of dramatic. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed :) **

**Please review, because it lets me know you like the story so far :)**

**Review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is up :) **

**Really thank you to all those who reviewed :)**

Recap:

"_Of course you did! Because you don't like me being with Ikuto, from what I saw at the ice cream parlor! AHH!," screamed Hanon her anger getting the best of her, her hand was getting ready to slap the little pinkette. _

_Akane backed all the way to the wall. A loud slap was heard all around the room when skin made contact with skin. A gasp followed by loud crying immediately filled the room. _

"_I'm so sorry" said Hanon in a desperate tone._

…

Suspense surrounded everyone and the cry of a little girl rumbled around the room. Not one of the onlookers dared to speak or move. Hanon's eyes where now filled with unshed tears of hopelessness, she couldn't take her actions back. "I'm so sorry," chanted the girl like a mantra.

She reached out her hands to the little rosette in front of her, but was stopped midway by a death grip on her wrist. Knowing exactly who it was she didn't make any move to face the person, " Ikuto that hurts." A yelp of pain escaped her lips when Ikuto gripped harder and with venom dripping from his voice said, "Too bad."

The pinkette crouched to the floor, tears running down her cheeks, and loud wailings emerging from her. The left side of her face was red as a tomato. "Mommy! Mommy!" she started crying, which made Ikuto realize the Akane needed him so he pushed Hanon aside making her stumble a bit. He crouched to her height placing his hand on top of her head. He softly said her name and Akane flew to his arms, burrowing her head in his shoulder wetting his clothes. She circled her arms around his neck while he patted her tiny back. After awhile her crying turned to sniffles so he gently pushed her away and checked her face.

It was swelling up a little and she had a small bruise by her eye, it was surely done by the ring Hanon had on her finger. He turned around looking at the people behind them that still didn't dare move, "Someone get some ice for her." The boss immediately scurried to the mini kitchen they had to get the said item. Turning his attention back to the little girl he gently put his hand on top the left side of her face causing her to wince, "It hurts," she mumbled closing her eyes.

"I'll put ice on it so it doesn't hurt as much" he said pushing her bangs back revealing her forehead. Softly kissing her forehead and he said, "You're a good girl okay." The boss was back with the bag of ice and Hanon seeing it as an opportunity for forgiveness took the bag from his chubby hands and walked cautiously to Ikuto and Akane. Akane saw her approaching and on instinct hid herself in Ikuto's chest her body between his kneeling legs. The man seeing the girls behavior turned around to see his girlfriend with the ice pack.

His eyes turned cold and he glared viciously at her, ripping the ice pack harshly from her hands not letting her get any closer. "Go now," he stated. "But let me say sorry," pleaded the woman. "No, I said GO!" he yelled not even glancing her way, the man was disgusted with just looking at her. "But –" she said in protest. Ikuto shot up, Akane protectively in his arms, "NOW! Or do you want me to do the same thing you did to Akane."

Hanon flinched but she didn't leave, "Why! Why do you care so much about this girl! She's nothing special to you!" Ikuto raised his hand in a threatening manner, "So, you hit a little girl! If she did something bad you tell them not hit them with the force you would a grown up person! You could have hit her eye with that damn ring of yours and caused her left eye to swell up maybe lose its sight! Besides she apologized, so she recognized her fault and you still go and hit her in a rage! Look! Look at her Hanon! She's a little girl, she's learning!"

Anger started to boil inside of her, she was just so mad, why was her boyfriend against her! In her anger she spat, "So WHAT! SHE'S JUST A WHORE'S DAUGHTER WHY DO YOU CARE?" The man tightened his lips into a thin line, his jaw muscles protruding from the sides and without a second thought he slapped Hanon across the face.

Her blue hair now covered her gaping face. She was speechless. "Amu is not a whore! Don't you dare say another word! Now leave! Immediately, before I do something worse!" He glared intensely at her making her blood go cold. Hanon gave him one last glance before she ran out of the building. "Everyone else leave!"he said slumping down the wall, the pinkette still in his arms holding tightly to his shirt, "Please…"

The boss nodded and ushered everyone to the mini-kitchen. Ikuto sighed and rubbed his eyes before pulling Akane away and placing the ice pack on her face. His anger was taking its toll on him but he didn't show it. Little fingers went up to his face and caressed his cheek, and he saw Akane smiling at him with tears still in her eyes.

After a while Akane pushed the ice pack away since she didn't feel half of her face due to the cold. All the time Ikuto had his eyes closed with his back resting on the wall. He was breathing deeply trying to control all the emotions that were overwhelming him. "Ikuto, did I do something wrong?" asked the pinkette looking down at her hands.

The blue-haired smiled sadly and put his finger under her chin making her look up at him, "No you didn't do anything bad. The one that did the bad was Hanon." She just nodded and hugged Ikuto, and with slow shaky breaths she dared to ask another question quietly, "Does Ikuto still love Akane?"

Ikuto's eyes turned glossy. He nodded and hugged her tightly, "Yes I still love Akane " He cradled her in his arms and for some reason he didn't know started sobbing quietly. "… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said whispering into her hair feeling helpless reminiscing on the events.

While changing he heard some chaos starting in the room outside his changing room door. He immediately pulled down his shirt and put on his pants to see what the commotion was about. He never expected to find Akane backed up to the wall whilst Hanon had a raised had ready to slap the girl. Filled with shock the man's reaction was slow. He couldn't make it in time to take the blow instead of Akane.

The deafening slap of a strong slap was heard followed by a child's haunting cry of pain. Anger filled him. He didn't care that is was his girlfriend he was gripping tightly, causing her immense pain. Someone had hurt Akane and it brought him to a point where he couldn't control his actions, but he had to, it being the little rosette would not take his violent performance well. But when Hanon had insulted Amu he couldn't take it and settled with slapping her with enough force making her head tilt with the impact. When he remembered her leave the room his mind went back to reality.

After a while of the man letting out his emotions he found that the person he had in his arms had gone asleep. He looked at her gently, pushing her pink locks out of her face. She was definitely Amu's daughter, besides the fact that they both had the same pink hair, he remembered her smiling face and realized that her eyes were the same as Amu's. They were like an open book letting everyone read their emotions. He caressed her unswollen cheek. He still wondered who the father was but it didn't matter because now the two rosettes where surrounded by friends that would help them along the way.

He swiftly got up and headed to the mini-kitchen surprising everyone when they saw his red and slightly puffy eyes. "I'm sorry for the commotion, I will make it up to you, and well thank you for your patience in giving us our alone time," he said with a stoic face. He stood there a few seconds before the boss said, "No problem honey, I just hope everything goes alright with Hanon and the child." Ikuto nodded and he left.

He got to his car and placed Akane on the back seatt buckling her up and making a pillow with his and her sweater before he drove off to her home. When he got there Akane was still asleep, so he went to leave her at her room and lied next to her to be there in case she woke up with any pain. Laying there staring at the pink ceiling with nothing to think about at the moment he dozed off to sleep.

A couple hours later golden eyes fluttered open. Light snoring could be heard next to the rosette so she turned around to find her babysitter asleep on her bed. She giggled and started braiding his long midnight blue bangs, getting bored 5 minutes later she decided it was time to wake up the man. She poked him and whispered his name several times but he didn't budge. So she did the only reasonable thing to do and crouched and counted to three. Akane jumped on him with a loud scream to his name. The moment her knees made contact with his flat stomach, his blue eyes shot open with a loud painful groan.

"Yes! Ikuto woke up!" exclaimed the girl and fist pumped the air and she had seen her uncle Kukai due several times. The blue-haired man gasped for air and glared at the culprit, "Why did you wake me up like that?" She just laughed and hid hair face in her tiny palms. His glare softened and he just said, "Don't do that again cause it hurts me, promise?"

Akane nodded and exclaimed promise hooking her pinky with his. Ikuto sat up his braids undoing themselves. He peeked to the side seeing the little girl humming contently with legs swaying back and forth on the edge of the bed. "So…" he started bright big eyes turning in his direction, "do you like brownies?"

"Yeah!" she screamed running downstairs to the kitchen knowing well what was the question's real meaning. Ikuto laughed lightly and ruffled his hair. He didn't know how she could have so much happy energy after the event she went through today and he absolutely didn't know how she could make so many expressions pain free with the nasty green and purple bruise she had next to her eye. The man sighed and got up following the little girl.

Akane was wearing the mini apron her mom had made for her for such occasions as baking and Ikuto dressed Amu's white frilly apron seeing that it was the only one available. They immediately started the batter, when they saw that it was a chocolaty thick consistency Ikuto dabbed his finger into the mixture to taste it, but instead of placing it in his mouth he drew a quick heart on Akane's cheek surprising her. The rosette looked up at him and he winked. She dabbed six tiny fingers into the rich chocolate batter and made Ikuto turn to face her. She placed her chocolate filled index finger on top of his nose leaving a little dot and then drew three streaks down either cheek.

"What do I look like?" he asked posing in front of her. "Kitty! Kitty!" she answered. "You are such an artist, " he said while pouring the mix into a baking container and then the already preheated oven. He turned around to see the counter table filled with flour, chocolate chips all over it and various eggshells too. "You're going to help me clean this," he stated to which Akane immediately took off her apron picked up the all the clean chocolate chips and dashed to the living room, "So that's how it is ehh?"

He went to the living room and saw her putting on some DVD, "Okay I'll let this one pass but the next time you're going to help me okay?" The pinkette took her seat on the couch in front of the television and nodded smiling happily. The man nodded and went to clean the kitchen to clean, still in Amu's frilly apron and with chocolate whiskers on his cheeks.

**Well here ends this chapter I hope you liked and thank you for your reviews :)**

**I hope you look forward to the next chapter as much you did this one from what I could see on the reviews you guys sent me :)**

**Yup! That's all thanks for reading and please review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 ;) **

**Really thank you to all those who reviewed :)**

It was 5 in the afternoon and the rosette sitting behind a desk at the New Tech building stretched and yawned. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by the brunette man stepping of the elevator with various packages in hand, "Amu I think you should go now."

Golden eyes brightened at the idea of going home and spend the rest of the afternoon with her precious child but she shook her head and replied with disappointment in her voice, "No I can't I need to finish these files for Tadase." The green-eyed man sighed and rolled his eyes, "Amu, Amu, Amu, you can take those home if you ask Tadase, I bet he would gladly let you."

"I would gladly let what?" asked the said man coming out from his office. Amu glared at Kukai telling him to not say a word but the latter not being intimidated by her glare proceeded to answer the blonde, "Well Amu here wanted to take the papers home and finish them there." Tadase's ruby eyes turned to look at Amu, who just face palmed herself and muttered incoherencies about Kukai.

The blonde man chuckled and approached the pinkette's desk, "Of course you can take them home. But before you leave could, I mean do you want to go get a coffee with me?" Amu raised her head to see Kukai giving her a thumbs up behind Tadase, and Tadase shifting nervously in front of her.

She thought about it, she did promise him to go on a date with him so this outing could count as their date, "Yeah sure, after all I promised you a date." Tadase smiled and said he would be back in a few minutes he just had to get his things and turn his computer off. Amu too took all her papers and put them in a folder, all the time Kukai looking at her.

"Hey Amu isn't your childhood dream coming true right now?" asked the man teasingly making the pinkette stop what she was doing, with a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks. She couldn't answer Kukai because the blonde in question came out and asked if she was ready to which she just nodded. But before disappearing behind the elevator doors she shot the brunette a glare to which he just waved at her with a grin plastered on his handsome face.

The couple left the building in the blonde's car and headed to a small café that had an outside patio in which the customers could sit and chat. Amu ordered as well as Tadase and to his insistence paid for both of their orders. Once they received the two lattes, strawberry muffin, and vanilla Madeline's they took a seat next to small apple tree that has a two-seat table in front of it. "Once again thanks for the latte, " said the rosette shyly while taking a sip of the said latte.

"No problem besides I was the one that invited you, " smiled Tadase. The two adults sat in silence for a few seconds until Amu decided to speak, "So how's work?" The man looked at her and immediately started laughing a manly rumble escaping his lips. The pinkette not knowing what was going blushed and looked away from the passerby's who stared at them. "Why are you laughing?" she hissed pointedly looking at the man.

"It's just your question, " replied the blonde his laugh seizing down, "We work at the same place so it was just a weir question, sorry for laughing." Amu nodded and smiled teasingly, "I accept your apology." The man shook his head taking another sip from his drink, "How's Akane?" The woman smiled affectionately her eyes brightening up at the subject, "She's great! She such a nice girl, you know she helped me do breakfast on Sunday?"

"Oh really?" replied Tadase with amusement in his eyes, as well as a happiness that everything was well with his childhood crush and her daughter. "Yeah, she didn't do anything to big. She got the ingredients we needed and she out the table, but she's willing to help with anything she can, "continued Amu with the biggest smile.

"Her father should be with her too to see her and be as proud as you are right now" he said frankly looking at Amu dead into her golden that lost the glint of happiness the moment Tadase said that. The woman looked down at her hands and started playing with the hem of her skirt not saying anything. He looked sadly at her, "Amu why don't you tell me who it is?" She remained quiet.

The man balled his fist in frustration, "Amu I – Amu look at me!" She looked up at him and for the first time he couldn't read the expression in her eyes, "Amu …I still love even after all these years, I want to-" He was cut off by the pinkette, "Tadase I know what you're about to say and I won't be able to give you an answer right now. Let me settle down first, I've been back for less than a month. Besides Akane's feelings are the first priority for me right now, so please."

She looked at him pleadingly, "Yeah I understand, but could you just tell me who the father is?" The rosette shook her head in refusal. "Please?" begged the blonde. "Why? Why do you want to know so badly? What if I told you it was you? What if I told you it was a stranger at a party?" she replied hurt evident in her eyes.

"It couldn't be a stranger I know you better than that after all these years, and if it was me," the man looked at her with so much emotion in his eyes, " I would hate myself for not being there for Akane and you, I would marry you, and I would try to be the father I wasn't for Akane and the husband that would help you and love you all the days of my life. And if it wasn't me but someone else we know I would happily accept the truth because that was your decision and because I still love you, I would just remain your friend and truthfully desire your happiness. I would help you in any way possible." The rosette remained silent, tears rolling down her porcelain skin, her cheeks flushed. She didn't know what to say, what to think.

A waitress was coming around the tables announcing that they were closing because the weather changed and it seemed it was about to rain. Before the waitress could come to their table Tadase stood up and extended his hand to the pinkette, "Let's go home, they're closing." The rosette nodded and quickly wiped her tears and stood up. They left the lattes and pastries forgotten. They got into the car and before turning the on the ignition the blonde turned to look at the pinkette, "Amu I don't want you to leave us again so when you're ready we will openly hear what you have to say, so just smile and we'll wait for you." She nodded and sincerely smiled at him, "Thank you."

He started the car and headed to the Hinamori residence, the car ride being a pleasant one talking about various topics from the change of weather to how to make oatmeal cookies. They arrived and Amu invited Tadase for a cup of coffee since they didn't finish the lattes at the café, but he declined and said he had to go home since a storm was coming for sure. Amu rang the doorbell, having had left the house keys inside the house, but she didn't expect to see Ikuto open up the door wearing her frilly apron and chocolate whiskers on his cheeks. "Ikuto?" she said quite confused. "Yeah?" he replied with the same tone not knowing why she questioned him.

"Why are you wearing my apron and why do you have…," she said while entering her home and motioning hers hands in a whisker like manner in front of her nose. The man didn't know what she was talking about, so he raised his hand up to his cheek and his fingertips instantly made contact with chocolate. "Oh," he had completely forgotten that Akane had 'painted' whiskers on him, "Yeah all this happened because we were making brownies."

The rosette giggled while covering her pink lips with her delicate hand, "You making brownies that's funny and cute!" The blue-haired crossed his muscular arms over his chest and smirked, "Well you know a man's got to do what a man's got to do!" This caused the pinkette to burst out laughing. Tears were falling down her golden orbs whilst she clutched her stomach. The sudden outburst was heard upstairs and soon little footsteps were heard running down the stairs. "Mommy!" exclaimed the little girl.

The woman's laughter died down and she slowly opened her eyes to see a bruised Akane, "What happened?" She gently grazed her fingers over the bruise. The little girl shifted nervously, while Ikuto sighed and told Akane to go upstairs and Amu to follow him to the kitchen. He took off the frilly apron and washed his face, leaving strands of blue hair moist. "What happened?" asked Amu seriously brows furrowing. The man motioned her to sit down to which she complied. "I took Akane to the studio with Hanon," Amu nodded indicating that she remembers that, "Well I was having a photo session and everything was going well, and then I had to go change and I started hearing a commotion outside. Once I got out there I saw Hanon ready to slap Akane, apparently for some little mistake that Akane did but she apologized, but Hanon took it the wrong way. The bruise was from the ring Hanon was wearing. I got angry at Hanon for some things she said and I slapped her too, and said other stuff and sent her home. I still need to talk to her and settle things for good."

Amu sat with her mouth slightly open taking in the story. Then her lips formed a thin line and her cheeks turned slightly red, "Why would she hit Akane if she apologized! She's still a child, she's learning! You! You, where is she! She's gonna get a piece of my mind!" Ikuto immediately went to her side and tried to calm her down, "Ssh, Amu quiet down, you're going to scare Akane. I bet she's at my house right now waiting for me and you can go tell her all you want but after you first take care of Akane. She was crying for you when she got hit and but I calmed her down and cheered her up, but I bet she's still a little startled about the event she needs you right now." Golden orbs stared into cerulean ones, until a loud rumble was heard outside and immediate pouring started. Amu's eyes fluttered to the window and sighed, "Yeah Akane's the first priority and besides the storm started already. But why would she hit a little child?"

The man shook his head and placed his pointer finger under the rosette's chin making her look at him, "I don't know and I'll find out okay?" The woman nodded and held his hand holding it tightly while closing her eyes. Another loud rumble was heard followed by a flash of light, "Mommy! Ikuto!"

"I guess we should go save the princess?" said Ikuto with a small smile trying to lighten up the mood. Amu looked up at him with a small smile too, "We should sir, after all the queen doesn't like to see her princess cry." The two adults started heading to the damsel's room. They saw a small ball curled up in bed with pink coming out from a top the blanket.

"Akane?" asked the man as he got closer to the little bundle. The two adults heard a murmur coming from under the blankets but couldn't make out what it was. "What?" whispered Amu already sitting on the bed side. Big golden orbs peeked from under the covers as they looked at the rosette. Terror was evident in them but a little bit of relief as well at seeing the two grown-ups. "I'm scared" said the pinkette quietly, Amu smiled at her and pushed some strands of hair from her forehead, "Well I'm –" She was cut off by the man, "We. We are here for you."

At this statement the little girl burst from under her covers and new emotion replacing her fear. "Really? Ikuto's going to stay for a sleepover?" she asked excitedly. The older rosette didn't know what to say. Sure it would be helpful to have the man around especially today with a big storm outside, something could happen and they may need manly strength, but to have him over was like an girls party with the lone awkward boy…besides where would he sleep? Sure he wasn't some random stranger that would do something terrible to them but for Pete's sake he was Ikuto, Tsukiyomi IKUTO! He was and still is a pervert that loves to tease the older rosette to no end, all this according to the said rosette. To all other female population he was handsome and most definitely not a pervert.

"So?"asked Akane looking up at her mom hopefully. "Well, I don't know. It's up to him," replied Amu putting all the thinking and decision making to him, almost positive that he would leave since well he was a 'gentleman' and would have morals to which he would decide that staying over was disrespectful to that single mother. Two pairs of honey colored eyes stared up at him, anticipating his answer, one pair was full of excitement and the other with worry. He put his graceful finger tip sunder his chin pulling at imaginary beard in a thinking manner; he did like to tease the older rosette. The man nodded his midnight locks swaying at the movement, a smirk graced his features, his lips started to move, "Akane I would love to have a sleepover with you and your lovely mother."

Amu's eyes widen for a second immediately composing herself upon seeing Ikuto's smirk widening at her reaction. Yes he indeed made the right decision it had been a long time since he had seen that reaction. She absolutely thought that he was going to deny the idea, but he didn't all just to faze her, oh she would get her revenge, "Okay. So Ikuto where do you want to sleep in the bathroom tub…or the living room floor?" The man looked her amusement playing in his cerulean orbs.

"No!" objected Akane, "It's a sleepover with all of us so we all sleep in my bed!" Yet again Amu's eyes widen, how could her daughter say something like that…well it wasn't as if she actually knew. A blush immediately made its way onto the woman's cheeks and she was left speechless. Unknown to the two pinkettes the blue-haired's eyes widened slightly, his neck turning hot and his ear tips reddening. He shook his head shaking of the redness away, "I don't think that's a great idea," he said rubbing his neck nervously. Amu nodded her head at his statement and looked at her daughter.

"Please?," begged Akane her big eyes sparkling. "Akane," said Amu sternly with The Look. That didn't affect the child, "Please," begged the child again, but with tears brimming her eyes. The man being sensitive to girls feelings caved in, "Well it's not as if we are doing anything…or you two can sleep in the bed and I can sleep on the floor here." The little rosette looked at her mom, "Mommy please, both of you with me." Amu glanced quickly at the man and quietly replied with a stubborn, "Okay. Fine." The child jumped in excitement, she instantly pushed the adults out of her room so that they could get ready.

The two of them stood nervously outside her room not knowing what to say after what they got themselves into. "Uh, I'll get you some baggy clothes for you, " said Amu scurrying to her room. "Yeah…okay…I'll go check everything's locked up and alright," he said going downstairs to do as he said. When the man got upstairs he found Amu in her kitty pajamas, "Nice outfit." The woman stuck her tongue out at him rather childishly with the everlasting blush she always had with him in her presence. She pushed the baggy clothes onto his chest, to which he raised on thin eyebrow. "What?" was her rude response.

"Where did you get these?" he asked going to the bathroom and leaving the door slightly open to hear her. "Well when I was pregnant my dad gave me some of his clothes so I could have something to sleep in since I was so big and so that I didn't go buying preggo pj's when I could use his large shirts and pants, and I just kept them, "she explained. "That makes since" replied Ikuto making his way out of the bathroom clad in Amu's preggo pajamas.

They both headed to the child rooms in which Akane was waiting patiently. Once she saw them a big grin, much like Kukai's, was in her angelic face. She patted the sides of her bed. The woman crawled onto her right while the man took her left, all of them surprisingly fitting perfectly. "Okay we'll stay here all night so go to sleep, you don't need to be scared anymore," said Amu brushing the girl's pink locks and her bruise slightly. Ikuto started humming a lullaby relaxing the girl, she whispered, "Very…happy…family…" before falling into a deep slumber with a smile gracing her small lips. Amu smiled sadly at her daughter which didn't go unnoticed by the man. He slowly took Amu's hand that was grazing Akane's bruise lightly, which made her look at him. "It's okay," he whispered drawing circled with his thumb in her palm. The woman nodded a small smile and barely noticeable blush gracing her features before falling into a peaceful slumber. The man looked at the two lying next to him and kissed their foreheads lightly, sleep taking over him, he draped his strong arm over the two protectively. The three of them sleeping peacefully the storm outside forgotten.

**Well that's it for this chapter, it was long compared to the other chapters.**

**I hope you liked it and if you did tell me by reviewing. Please, please, please review guys :)**

**That's if for now! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I hope you guys like this chapter a lot :D **

**Review Please, if you don't I don't know if you like the story or not so please review.**

_The man looked at the two lying next to him and kissed their foreheads lightly, sleep taking over him, he draped his strong arm over the two protectively. The three of them sleeping peacefully the storm outside forgotten._

The sun rose and sun rays coming from the blinds bathed to sleeping faces. Pink locks where tangled between thick yet slim fingers, a broad muscular torso was encircled with lean feminine arms, small and big feet were entangled together, and a strong arm was draped over a small well-formed waist. A distant sound of laughter drifted into the room stirring the woman encircled in strong arms. She refused to open her eyes feeling unusually comfortable with a very welcoming heat and a unique smell of pine wood with a hint of cinnamon. "Mhm," she hummed, "smells nice." She cradled closer to the heat until she heard a loud laughter causing her golden orbs to snap open.

She looked confused for some seconds, having had seen black as soon as her eyes opened. Soon the memories of last night started pouring onto her, her eyes widening in realization that Ikuto was that one she was sleeping with and the one she was hugging loosely. She slowly and quietly tried to pull away but failed miserably. The strong arm around her waist pulled her closer to a well-toned chest. Her surprised face was now on the crook of the man's neck. She slowly breathed her hot breath sending shivers done the sleeping man causing him to stir, "No…five…more…"he mumbled before loosening his grip a little but giving her no hope seeing that it was still strong compared to her strength.

She sighed relaxing to his touch and actually enjoying it. She liked how his fingers felt in her tangled hair, how his strong arm held her protectively, how their chests moved in synchrony. She absolutely loved the smell that encircled her. The woman to entranced by the intoxicating scent slowly lifted up her fingers tracing patterns on the man's covered chest, she then slowly and cautiously moved them to his jaw line, her breath hitching upon the contact of skin to skin. Ever so slowly moving closer to his slightly parted lips.

Feeling a slight ticklish feeling near his mouth the man scrunched up his eyes and slightly peeked one open. Cerulean met gold. The rosette didn't know what to do, she froze. The man looked slightly confused seeing the pinkette next to him so very close to him with her delicate fingers hovering over his lips. If this was a dream, it was a pretty good one. "Uh, Amu?" he said not aware of the fact that he had a tight hold on her. "Yeah?" she replied nervously her hand already away from his face now securely balled up on her chest. "What were you doing?" he asked with a sleepy smirk.

The culprit was about to answer with a logical response that she would make up along the away but the door opened with a loud, "Good Morning!" Then the blue-haired remembered that he had stayed over and noticed that he had the rosette in his arms preventing her from moving anytime soon. "Sorry," he whispered letting her go and awkwardly sitting up in bed as the pinkette did the same, both avoiding eye contact.

"Breakfast?" asked the girl that was standing in the doorway still wearing pajamas. Amu pushed her reeling thought out of her head and replied with a nod, "What would you want?" She turned to look at Ikuto next to her which was a bad choice because he turned at the same time, their noses almost brushing. They instantly blushed though the man's was less noticeable, "Whatever is fine." "I want sunny-side up eggs," chirped the girl oblivious of the interaction between the adults.

"Okay I'll do that," said Amu stiffly walking out the room. Once she was out of sight from the man she exhaled deeply, her porcelain skin turning a tomato red, "I just slept with him. I'll just act like nothing happened, yeah…I'll do that." She put her hand on top of her beating heart and leaned against the wall trying to get her heart to a normal pace. At the same time the man upstairs raised up his hand to his hot cheeks and exhaled deeply, "Get a grip Ikuto, she's a mother" He got up and walked to bathroom to change still with confused thoughts of the pinkette.

Once Ikuto changed he went downstairs to join the two pinkettes for breakfast. He saw Amu wearing the frilly apron he had used the day before and he had to admit it looked outrageously cute on her. He smirked when he saw the small tint of pink that was still playing on her cheeks but remained quiet. Small patter of feet were heard heading in the direction of the kitchen which were soon followed by laughter. "Mommy, is Ikuto staying for breakfast?" asked the little girl seating down and patting the seat next to her while looking at the man. "If your dear mother let's me I will do with pleasure," he said taking a seat and looking at Amu, even though he already knew he was indeed staying for breakfast. He wouldn't pass the opportunity to eat homemade breakfast that wasn't burnt like Hanon's. "Of course he can!," said Amu with a very innocent smile, that made the man think twice about staying, but it was Amu nothing bad could happen.

Amu made sunny-side up eggs with pancakes on the side and a glass of milk. "Akane drink all your milk you need it to be strong," while looking sternly at her child. "Ugh, but mama it's gross," replied the girl with a pout. Amu was about to retaliate but Ikuto put a hand in the air to stop her and continued to speak, "Akane, sweetie, you need to drink it if you want to be as cool as me. I drink TWO glasses of milk everyday and look at me!" The girl looked at him with wide surprised eyes, "Really?" Ikuto nodded and took a sip of his milk to prove his point. She immediately took the glass of milk chugged half of it in five seconds, "Am I cool like you now?"

Ikuto took his napkin and cleaned the milk moustache she had, "Yeah you are but you have to drink at least one per day okay?" The girl smiled and locked her pinky with his making it an official promise. Amu who was witnessing her daughter willingly drink milk thanks to the help from the man, immediately felt guilty the reason being she had purposely burnt Ikuto's pancakes on the bottom just to get a reaction out of him since he didn't seem to mind hugging her all night and while she did. "See Amu that's how you do it?" he said with a smirk, her guilt immediately disappearing. He could shove those burnt pancakes down his throat if that would erase his everlasting smirk.

Amu looked at him evilly with a fake smile plastered on her face and as she saw the man reaching for the pancakes. Akane seeing her mom smile weirdly, raised an eyebrow. Amu just waved her hand in a dismissing manner which made the girl smile cheekily with yet another milk moustache adorning her face. The rosette continued to look at the man, she observed all his actions, from the slicing of the food, to the slow elegant motion of raising the fork to awaiting lips. Once the pancake was being introduced into his mouth and immediate coughing and a scowl made its appearance the woman smiled satisfied. "What the? Eew!," exclaimed the man while the woman giggled and the child worriedly looked her babysitter. "You did that on purpose!," exclaimed the man while turning his pancake over and seeing it burnt to a crisp at the bottom. "So. You always teased me when we were younger," replied Amu getting up and discarding the burnt food and replacing it with unburnt tasty pancakes.

He looked at her incredulously but replied, "That was to get your attent – to have a little fun." Amu scoffed and put the new plate in front of him, "That was just my revenge for all those years and today. Here these are good pancakes." She smiled at him sincerely and he too smiled, he really did not expect that. Nonetheless he inspected the pancakes before eating them. Akane had all the time watched the two adults silently with a sad smile, how she wished she had a dad like Ikuto that would make her mom and her happy.

Ikuto noticed the heavy mood next to him and looked at the girl and saw her a little down. He nudged her lightly which made her look at him. He winked at her and eyed her glass of milk. She giggled and took the hint to finish her milk. She excused herself and left but not before Amu told her to put cream over her bruise.

The two adults left alone ate in silence until Ikuto decided to interrupt it with the wrong remark, "You cook so much better than Hanon." Happy golden orbs changed abruptly to raging in anger dark gold orbs. "Hanon?" repeated the rosette in a menacing tone, "Really now? By the way do you think she's still at your home?" The man gulps seeing the drastic change of happiness to anger in the pinkette, but he didn't blame her, Hanon did deserve her anger and his although he was more subtle about it in front of Amu which made her angrier because it made him seem as if he didn't care. "I don't know, I haven't talked to her, but I bet she is…she always is" he replied monotonely.

Amu sighed and rolled her hand through her pink locks. "Can you take me to her?," asked Amu all the time looking at her plate, fearing what the man would tell her. She was sure he would forgive Hanon, after all she was his girlfriend. "Sure I'll take you, she needs to hear what you're going to tell her and besides I seriously think I'm breaking up with her," he said eating another piece of pancake as if what he said was of no importance. Amu stared at him confused, "Why?" She couldn't help it, she had ask.

The man stood up and took his empty plate to the sink, thinking about his answer. He washed it slowly and dried it. Ever so slowly he turned around and leaned on the counter, "Because for starters I'm confused about my feelings I don't know if I love her or I'm just with her for convenience, I haven't even once told her I love her, I just can't. Second she wants me to spend most of the time with her and I can't, I need to do my things to and she doesn't understand that. And third but not least she hit a child for no reason and she won't see that she's in the wrong her being the adult."

"Oh," was what the woman replied. The man chuckled and ruffled her hair, "I'll go take a shower and get Akane ready," he said while leaving the kitchen. She shook her head and continued to finish her breakfast. Afterwards everybody was clean and ready to leave the house, "Are you sure you want to do this today?" asked Ikuto before heading out the open the door. Amu knowing that the question was directed toward her nodded while grabbing her and Akane's coat. The man sighed and grabbed his keys walking out the door with Akane in his arms and Amu following him. The ride to the Tsukiyomi residence was a very entertaining one with Akane telling jokes that were actually pretty funny, Ikuto teasing Amu which caused her to blush which in turn made Ikuto smirk which caused Akane to giggle. Soon, the car's purring came to a stop and short silence engulfed them before the click of the car door was heard.

Inside the house Hanon was waiting for Ikuto to come home. She recognized she did wrong and she had to apologize to Ikuto. He was all she wanted and she wouldn't let him go without a fight. She heard the familiar purring of the engine pull up the driveway and she ran downstairs to wait for him to open the door. After a few seconds the jingle of keys accompanied by the click and clack of the clock opened the door. As soon as she saw the navy locks of the man she jumped on him and started saying, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!," over and over. He disentangled her arms from around his neck and pushed her aside letting Amu with Akane in her arms come in.

Hanon's mouth opened wide and her brows furrowed in confusion, what was this lady doing here? "Who is she?" asked the Hanon pointing an accusing finger at the rosette. Ikuto glared at the way Hanon referred to Amu but none the less answered, "She's Amu and she is Akane's mom and my long-time friend." The rosette was glaring at the blue-haired girl, so she was the one that had slapped her girl?

Ikuto knowing that Amu came here for one reason and one reason only took Akane from Amu and told her to go upstairs to his room which was the first on the right and wait until they called her. Her being the obedient girl she was and fearing of getting slapped again by the model scurried to the said room and closed the door to her surprise finding a black cat. At least she would have company. As soon as Akane was out of sight Amu faced Hanon and asked in a menacing tone that sent shivers down Ikuto's spine, "Why did you slap her? Why IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU SLAP MY DAUGHTER?" The girl scoffed and replied, "So you're the runts mother?"

"Hanon the 'runt' has name and please direct her as so," intervened Ikuto standing in between the two. "But Ikuto," she whined grabbing his biceps, he pulled away and looked at Amu who looked extremely irritated. "ANSWER ME!," exclaimed Amu losing her cool. "Look here Amu, I hit her because she did something wrong and even though she apologized she needed to learn her lesson. I gave her an apology already and if she doesn't accept it it's her problem, all I want is for Ikuto to forgive me, that's what matters," replied Hanon her hands on her hips. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT, SHE UNDERSTANDS EVEN THOUGH SHE'S A KID, IF YOU EXPLAIN THINSG TO HER SHE'LL UNDERSTAND YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO AND USE BRUTE FORCE WITH HER!," yelled Amu stepping closer to the girl. "Yeah as if the child of a slut would learn by just explaining," said Hanon as if that was all to it. That hit a soft spot and Ikuto saw it in Amu's eyes as soon as they looked at the ground for a millisecond. That was how they would see Akane all her life 'the child of a slut', she wasn't that she was a child of love. Amu stepped back with tears brimming her eyes and her arms hugging herself. "Hanon! Apologize right now!," exclaimed Ikuto with anger in his eyes. "WHY SHOULD I! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOT HER!," exclaimed Hanon tears also brimming her eyes, seeing the anger in her love's eyes, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE GOT PREGNANT ON A ONE-NIGHT STAND!"

Amu furiously wiped her eyes and stepped even further back shaking her head. Ikuto immediately went to Amu and hugged her rubbing her back, he didn't know what took over him all he knew was that he hated seeing Amu cry more than any other girl. "WHY DO YOU GO AND CONSOLE HER! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND! EVERYTHING'S WRONG SINCE SHE CAME INTO YOUR LIFE! YOU DON'T CALL ME ANYMORE, AND WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY YOU DIDN'T COME HOME! IT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH THIS WHORE AND HER RUNT RIGHT?" exclaimed Hanon with all her might, tears cascading down her now flushed cheeks. "HANON, AMU IS _NOT_ A WHORE! AND WHAT IF I WAS WITH HER YESTERDAY IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN BECAUSE WE'RE OVER! I WON'T LET YOU TALK TO HER THAT WAY!" retorted Ikuto losing his cool, while letting go of Amu and storming in front of Hanon. He was standing menacingly over her, his cerulean orbs shaking with anger. But she would not be intimidated, "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HER? DO YOU LOVE HER? YOU DON'T EVEN NOW THE FATHER, WHAT HE'S SOME SERIAL KILLER!"

"NO!" exclaimed Amu stopping their argument, she would not take someone insulting Akane's dad he was a magnificent man that would never do such a thing as murder, "HE'S NOT SUCH A THING AS A SERIAL KILLER!" The blue-haired reaching her patience limit was about to launch at Amu but Ikuto stopped her and pushed her harshly to wall surely leaving a bruise on her shoulder. "THEN WHO IS HE? WHY ISN'T HE HERE? YOU JUST CAME INTO THE PICTURE AND RUINED MY AND IKUTO'S LIFE!," exclaimed the girl now on the floor. The rosette shook her head not responding, she didn't plan on letting anyone know, and she mostly didn't want her daughter who was surely listening upstairs seeing that they were screaming. "WHO IS HE SLUT?" exclaimed Hanon yet again while standing up. Ikuto started walking towards Amu who was shaking, seeing him approach her she stepped further back bumping into a couch. "TELL US! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE IKUTO AWAY FROM ME IF YOU ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE!" Hanon yelled in a desperate tone, she knew Ikuto was in love with the pinkette when she saw the his anger along with protectiveness flash in his eyes as soon as she said she was a whore. What she didn't understand was why did the pinkette have to rely so much on Ikuto, then it clicked in her mind, "IT'S IKUTO! IT'S HIM RIGHT? THAT'S WHY YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME? YOU STILL LOVE HIM!"

Ikuto stood motionless at the statement, he was Akane's father? Amu's eyes widen, her tears seizing, her body shaking. Her mind no longer withholding all the emotions she was feeling poured everything out, "SO WHAT IF HE IS! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO COME BACK TO ME JUST BECAUSE HE HAS A KID WITH ME! I LOVE HIM STILL TOO MUCH TO BURDEN HIM WITH SUCH A TASK! ALL I WANT FOR HIM IS TO BE HAPPY EVEN IF IT'S WITH YOU!" She flickedd her gaze at the motionless Ikuto, news tears finding their way into her golden orbs, she knew he wouldn't accept and that much was readable from his blank expression. Amu immediately took Akane who was standing at the foot of the stairs with tears of fear in her eyes hearing all the commotion and ran out of the door, forgetting purse and coats. Hanon fell to her knees her mouth wide open; she was right, Ikuto was the father the pink-haired child. Ikuto stayed still until he heard the door slam close. His mind immediately processed all the information, he took a mad dash after the two pinkettes exclaiming, "Amu!"

**Well that's all for now I think that was an intense chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Review please please please :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**Thank you all who reviewed it made me really happy and more inspired to write the chapter :)**

**Again guys please review :)**

_She flicked her gaze at the motionless Ikuto, news tears finding their way into her golden orbs, she knew he wouldn't accept and that much was readable from his blank expression. Amu immediately took Akane who was standing at the foot of the stairs with tears of fear in her eyes hearing all the commotion and ran out of the door, forgetting purse and coats. Hanon fell to her knees her mouth wide open; she was right, Ikuto was the father the pink-haired child. Ikuto stayed still until he heard the door slam close. His mind immediately processed all the information, he took a mad dash after the two pinkettes exclaiming, "Amu!" _

The rosette was running as best as she could with her daughter clinging to her, both of them crying. She wanted to get away as soon as possible. She didn't want him to find out, and if he did she wanted it to be in a calmer manner. She most definitely didn't want Akane to find out the way she did, she knew the little girl loved Ikuto and to find out through shouting and tears that he was her father was not the best. She faintly heard her name through her shaky breathing and beating heart, but she knew Ikuto was running after them. Her feat tired continued running, she wouldn't let him catch them. As soon as she saw the main street she started running faster.

Ikuto on the other hand was running after them with all his strength, he was about 20 feet away from the two. Huffing and pumping his feet with adrenaline he took longer strides shortening even more the distance between them. He saw them approaching the corner and he knew he had to catch them right then and there. He reached out his hand to them yelling, "Amu!," at the same time Amu yanked open the door of taxi that was passing by. Everything happened in slow motion from then on. He saw the startled driver stop abruptly the pinkette jumping in. He saw the golden orbs of his daughter look at him sadly, her flushed face camouflaged by the pinks locks of her mother. He saw his fingertips barely brush the woman's back before she jumped in and the taxi door was shut in front him. "DRIVE!" screamed Amu as soon as she entered the vehicle. Before speeding away Amu held his gaze for less than a millisecond before all he could see was the back of her head from the inside of the taxi.

He fell to his knees struggling for air. People gave the man weird glances as they saw him bang his fist onto the concrete his other hand pulling at his navy blue hair furiously. Letting out a frustrate throaty yell into the sky he crouched once again with forehead on the cold ground, his shoulders shaking and loud sobs escaping his lips. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why? Why? Why?," he kept on repeating in between cries his body rocking back and forth still on the floor both his fist hitting the ground with less and less strength as each 'Why?' left his lips. He kept on crying his heart out, passerbys just walking around him not even bothering to see what was wrong with the man. He had experienced Amu runaway a second time, but this time it was from him, and this time it wasn't just her, his daughter was taken away from him as soon as he knew she was his. Everything was wrong, why couldn't the rosette understand that he could listen to her problems and help her mostly when it included him as the father? A few hours passed, his forehead still leaning on the concrete and his fists no longer had the strength to punch the floor. No more tears escaped his cerulean eyes but loud sobs and quiet , 'Amu's, still had the man crouching down on the floor.

After a while his loud sobs subsided and he slowly stood up a new batch of tears cascading down his gorgeous face as he saw he was alone, no pinkette by his side. He observed his surroundings and everything seemed so surreal. He felt numb. Empty. He ever so slowly took a step towards his house, step by step taking him his thoughts on his new-found daughter. A small smile harboring his lips as he remembered her laugh, her smile, her big bright eyes; he had helped in creating that perfect angel. His pace quickening with every second and every thought, he was definitely going to get Amu and Akane.

Meanwhile the rosette woman was exiting the taxi with dry tears on her cheeks and a tear-stained little girl in her arms. Being sympathetic about the two the driver told her that she didn't need to worry about the fee. Amu thanked him and walked to the doors of the New Tech building at a snail pace, her feet dragging both of them. She didn't know why she went there the only thing she knew was that she wasn't going home since that would be the first place Ikuto would go to.

Upon reaching the doors of the building a familiar man came out of the building humming contently, keys twirling around his pointer finger. The man seeing the pink hair had the biggest smile on his face knowing who it was, and ready to scold her for not showing up to work, not that Tadase wouldn't forgive her, but his smile disappeared when his emerald eyes saw the woman's state. "Amu, what happened?" he asked approaching her cautiously and taking the sleeping girl from her arms noticing that she too had dry tears on her cheeks. At the question the rosette woman's lower lip quivered and she tried to suppress a new batch of tears trying to escape her golden eyes. She inhaled deeply and shakily whispered, "He found out."

Kukai raised a quizzical eyebrow at his almost-sister, what in the world was she talking about? "What Amu I don't get what you're saying. Who found out what?" The tears that the woman was trying to hold back started spilling out cascading down her flushed cheeks silently. The brunette's eyes shaked in worry at the sudden burst of tears from the pinkette, so he quickly put his free arm around her shoulder and guided her to his car, good thing he decided to bring his car instead of his motorbike that day. Once they were inside and Akane was securely placed on his back seat he turned to the woman who looked like a lost child who was desperately trying find her way back. "Please explain what happened. Who found out what?," he asked concern dripping from his voice.

"I…I didn't want him to find out that way," whispered Amu to low that Kukai barely understood what she said. He was about to ask what in the world was she saying but she continued speaking in a louder tone, "Ikuto found out through the worse way possible that he's Akane's father!" Shock ran through his beautiful green eyes at the sudden revelation. "Wait, wait, Ikuto is little pinky's father?" he asked his mouth staying open after speaking. Amu just nodded looking at her intertwined fingers on her lap through blurry eyesight. Kukai sighed and leaned back into his seat thinking about possible scenarios of the way Ikuto found out that had the pinkette crying her eyes out.

After Amu explained all the events that happened from Akane being hit to her running out of Ikuto's house, Kukai had a slight headache but didn't give it a second thought knowing that the woman surely had a worser one and she needed to rest to calm her mind. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked starting his car. The rosette shook her head vigorously shouting "No!" which startled the brunette, "No, please anywhere else except there. Ikuto will go there to look for me and I can't face him right now."

"Okay I'll let you crash at my place," replied Kukai smiling and ruffling her hair, earning a smile from the woman. She looked so much better with a smile. They eventually got to the Souma household were Utau burst the door open ready to lash at her husband for being late, but when she saw pink hair coming out from his car her glare at the man softened and a smile graced her features, "Amu! I didn't know you were coming over! Kukai you should tell me these things!" She walked down to the driveway to give her friend a hug but was startled to see her honey colored eyes red and puffy from the excessive crying. The popstar was about to ask what happened but saw her husband put a finger to his mouth telling her to not say anything. "Hi," said Amu weakly while trying to smile sincerely at her blonde friend.

"You go inside with Utau, I'll take Akane," said Kukai while pushing her to his wife, who took her wrist and gently pulled the rosette to their warm home. Before taking the girl in his arms he observed her for a while in her peaceful sleeping, he couldn't imagine the emotions the little child went through to have her sleep all day without stirring. He sighed and started walking to his house with the pinkette in his arms, "Ikuto what are you going to do?"

Inside the house Utau prepared the sheets in their guest room for Akane to sleep in while Amu waited in their kitchen. As soon as her soccer player husband entered she quietly asked him what happened but he refused to answer because it was Amu's problem and if she wanted his wife to know, she herself had to tell her. "Sorry love, can't tell you. It's Amu's business, " her replied tucking Akane in bed and giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips leaving to his room knowing that the women needed their time to talk. The blonde pouted but nonetheless didn't ask anymore, so she went to the kitchen to were her friend was.

The rosette seeing the popstar smiled sadly, "Thank you for letting us stay here." Utau shook head and scoffed, "Anytime! Besides I need girl company sometimes, you know, Kukai's such a boy!" The rosette giggled trying to imagine Kukai doing Utau's nails and gossiping, yeah that what not happening in a million years he was to manly for that. Then her smiled disappeared as soon as it appeared, "Utau, I know you want to know what happened," the blonde nodded while grabbing the rosette's hand in comfort. Amu explained everything to her friend who at the end of the tale was sitting mouth agape and violet eyes widened in shock, which were soon replaced with happiness, "Amu! I'm Akane's real aunt! Wait until Rima finds out that I beat her she's gonna go koo-koo!"

Amu laughed feeling the heavy weight on her shoulders lighten from telling what happened for a second time. "Yeah she will but I'll need to find a time to tell her when I'm calmer." After a comfortable silence the blonde dared to ask, "So you still love my brother?" Amu smiled lightly and nodded her head, a tint on pink finding its way on her cheeks, "Yeah I do. I truly never expected him to be Akane's babyitter, but when he showed up, my breath was taken away and I somehow fell more in love with him." The popstar had a grin much like Kukai's on her features which switched into a light smile remembering the ruby-eyed blonde you had been a dear friend to her since their childhood, "What about Tadase? You know he still loves you?"

The pink-haired woman sighed and again nodded, "I know, and don't get me wrong the one I strongly love is Ikuto, but Tadase still makes my heart flutter a little. He's such a gentleman, but all I had with him was a crush. He wanted to propose to me the other day but I stopped him, and he told me that he would support me in whatever I did; if I chose to make a life with him and let him be Akane's step-dad or if I chose to stay single or with another man."

"He always chooses others before himself, much like you Amu, " replied Utau with a yawn which was accompanied by another from the woman in front of her, "I think we need to rest now, especially you after your long day." The pinkette nodded and they both headed upstairs to were Utau showed her the room she would stay for the night and gave her a set of pajamas. The rosette changed into her clothes and snuggled next to her precious daughter and combing the little girl's hair. "Sorry for putting you through all this," whispered the woman before sleep and tiredness took over.

Meanwhile at her household a man was pacing back and forth in front of her door. "Dammit! Where are you?" he hissed while worriedly looking at his clock. It was almost midnight and the two pinkettes hadn't arrived home yet. He was getting desperate, he needed to talk to Amu to clear things out. He wasn't sure if his love for her in his teenage years was lighting up again, but he knew that he didn't want her to leave him again and mostly now that he had found he had a beautiful girl with her.

His nerves caused his hands to shake and think about the worse case scenarios that could've happened to the two as soon as they got in the taxi. He couldn't go look for her at her job because he didn't know where she worked. Then the idea hit him, she could've gone to Fujisaki's since she had already been there once, but he soon denied the idea because if she had indeed gone the petite blonde's house the said blonde would've called him and threaten to castrate him for making her cry although it wasn't his fault directly.

He later thought about his sister, the woman could've gone to her house somehow. So he decided, concluding that Amu wouldn't get home that night, that he would call his sister. The phone of the Souma household ringed once before the a husky sleepy voice answered with a gruff, "_Hello?_"

"Hey Kukai, it's Ikuto. Just wanted to ask if Amu was at your place? She hasn't come home yet, I'm worried and I need to talk to her," said the blue-haired man quickly.

"_Ikuto, yeah she's over here, but don't you dare come right now! She needs to rest after all she's been through today, and yes she told everything from the slap to the yelling at you house. Let her cool off for at least the night before you ambush her with you questions, please. And don't ever call this late at night unless it's an emergency!"_ replied Kukai before slamming his phone into the receiver, which left Ikuto with no way to argue and thinking that he had indeed called that late because it _was_ an emergency. He groaned to the sky frustrated but gave into his friends reasoning.

He returned home to an Hanon-free house, which he was happy about because he didn't want to know anything about her anymore. Getting ready for bed he thought about all the events that day and a smirk appeared when he thought about _his_ two pinkettes. He would get them back and never let them leave his side again even if the older pinkette refused with all her strength.

**Yeah that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it even though it was pretty uneventful.**

**Please review guys, if I don't get at least 10 reviews I won't update! **

**Just kidding! But seriously please review : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**OMG! 14 reviews! Yay! Thank you for those you reviewed also those who alerted and favorite, please continue to do so! :)**

_Getting ready for bed he thought about all the events that day and a smirk appeared when he thought about his two pinkettes. He would get them back and never let them leave his side. _

The sun rose up once again, but that wasn't what stirred the pinkette to open her honey-colored eyes lazily, it was a loud roaring laugh and shrieks of delight coming from somewhere in the house. Amu sat up before stretching and forcing herself out of the warm and comfy bed. She headed downstairs to find the source of the noise that woke her up; she found Kukai sitting on the couch with a little blob of pink that was barely noticeable beside him, the two were facing the TV with game controllers on their hands. "Good Morning," said the rosette cheerily, which was returned with a slight wave from Kukai not taking his eyes off from the screen and a quiet 'Good Morning!' from her daughter who was too concentrated on the game she was playing.

Another roar of laughter erupted from the brunette with a cheer from Akane, she had apparently beat Kukai all the rounds they've played of the car racing videogame. Amu laughed and left to the kitchen where her blonde friend was sure to be. "Good Morning," said the rosette taking a seat at the table that was already set up for breakfast. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" asked the popstar as she bustled around the kitchen. "Mhm. It was a great one actually," replied the pinkette with a nodded and a small relaxed smile on her lips. "That's great. By the way Kukai called Tadase and told him that the both of you wouldn't go to work today because of a little problem," explained the blonde placing three cups filled with coffee and one glass of milk on the table along with ham and cheese omelets. "Thanks," said Amu to both the favor they had done for her and the breakfast.

"KUKAI! BREAKFAST!," shouted Utau , rolling her eyes and taking a seat, "He's such a kid when it comes to videogames." The rosette giggled and waited for her daughter and the brunette to sit down to start eating. Breakfast went by with slight chatter and some jokes and gossip here and there.

After everybody was fresh and clean Kukai once again led Akane to the TV set to play some more games, while Utau and Amu went outside to the lawn to relax and chatter on the well cut green grass under the hot rays of sun. About 4 hours later of lazing around the house, and Amu almost completely forgetting that she had to face Ikuto sooner or later, Kukai announced that he need to get his afternoon exercise done. The brunette quickly went to his room to get this tennis shoes and sleeveless shirt that showed his well toned muscular tanned arms to the world. Before heading to the door he did some poses flexing his arm muscles in front of Utau which instead of earning him a kiss earned him a elbow shove into his abdomen, "What do you think you doing? I won't ga-ga for you arms, if that's what your trying to do."

He mumbled some incoherencies while rubbing his stomach, to which Akane just giggled and covered herself from a pillow that was sent flying her way from the brunette. "Well I'm leaving now, baby," he said placing a small peck on the blonde's cheek. He went to the door and opened it to find Ikuto with his hand up high ready to knock on the door. "Ikuto?" asked the brunette quite confused to see the blue-haired at his door at 4 in the afternoon. He thought that if he was going to come it would be in the morning, the reason being the Ikuto liked to get his problems done and over with as soon as possible.

The females who were in the living, having a full view of Ikuto at the door looking a little stunned, froze in their chatter. "Hi…I wanted to speak to Amu," said Ikuto breaking the silence from outside the house. Kukai and Utau and turned to look at the said woman, and saw her nod her head a bit and fiddle with her fingers nervously. This would be it, she would confront him today, well to be exact he would confront her, since he was the one that went looking for her. "Okay!," exclaimed Kukai cheerfully letting Ikuto in and closing the door behind him, " Utau and I will be upstairs if you need anything." As soon as he said that he took the pop star's hand and led her to their room.

Being left alone with the man, the rosette didn't dare look at him finding the carpet much more interesting. She heard his slow footsteps getting closer to her but stopping a few feet away from her. The silence was excruciating, it was eating her from the inside but she didn't speak. She didn't know what to say, to apologize or not? A few minutes passed by the only sound coming from the clock ticking away and the sound of distant laughter coming from a TV upstairs. Not even Akane moved, she only stared at the man a mix of emotions filling her little heart.

Not taking the silence anymore and seeing that Amu would not say anything soon Ikuto dared to ask, just to make sure, "So, Akane's my daughter?" Still not looking up at the man, but instead turning her gaze to her precious child who was anxiously waiting for the answer. This was a dream come true for the kid, she would have a father. The woman with golden orbs shaking a little and hands clenching and unclenching found the courage so say, "Yeah she is."

Akane burst into tears and ran to the man hugging his legs. "Daddy!," she wailed, desperately wanting the man to hug her and show her he did love her. "Daddy!" she exclaimed once again this time a small smile tugging at her lips, her dad was Ikuto. The man's lip quivered and he fell to his knees seeing the little girl hug his legs and cry. He encircled his arms around her, running his fingers through her pink locks. She put her tiny arms around his neck and whispered, "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." Ikuto hiccupped a little holding back tears of happiness, seeing and hugging the little creature he had help to create. A loud rumble erupted from his chest. He was laughing causing the little girl to giggle in happiness.

He stood up abruptly and spun her around, earning yelps of laughter and tears from the little girl. Soon after he stopped spinning and he just looked _his _daughter, protectively in his arms. He was filled with emotions, all radiating out of him in the shiny glow he had and the big handsome smile he was sporting. He had a beautiful healthy girl with Amu. Akane was smiling widely as she pulled back still in the man's arms, her tiny feet dangling around, her eyes looking into his loving cerulean ones. At that moment Ikuto felt so much pride and love fill him. He slowly placed his forehead on her tiny one and closed his eyes whispering, "I love you so, so much, Akane."

Akane's golden orbs beamed with happiness, she was loved by her father! "Mommy! Daddy loves me!," exclaimed the little girl, givings the man a big kiss on his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. Amu burst into silent tears seeing her daughter so happy, she knew Akane wanted a dad, but she didn't know it would have such an impact. She felt so guilty seeing her daughter shine with happiness and seeing Ikuto beam with pride and love. She had deprived both of them of such happiness, just because she was scared that the man wouldn't accept them, scared that she would be a burden to her friends and Ikuto. "I'm sorry!," she exclaimed clutching at her stomach, tears cascading down her pretty face. The man turned to look at the crying woman, he slowly put his daughter down and walked to the pinkette. He hesitantly raised his arms before confidently bringing the rosette to his chest rubbing her back, letting her cry all she wanted. When her crying turned to sobs he asked, "What are you sorry about?"

Amu looked at him through blurry eyes, "For not letting you nor Akane, have that happiness. For taking her away from you without you knowing she existed. For letting Akane suffer without a father. For-" The man interrupted her placing a finger over her lips, " Okay I get it your sorry. But that's in the past now. I actually want to say thank you." The woman pushed herself away from him and looked at him confused. "Thank you, for giving me the chance to be a dad. I seriously thought I would never be one, seeing how I couldn't even tell Hanon I loved her. That leads me to ask when _it_ actually happened between us, because I don't remember."

Amu laughed lightly her tears dry a while ago, "Remember that party we had about a month before we left, I think it was Saaya's party," the man nodded remembering the party slightly, he had gotten drunk and the next morning he had a massive hangover, "Well you got extremely drunk and I got a little tipsy, but we were dancing and it somehow led us to a room and you know what happened. But I don't regret it, really, after all it brought me so much happiness afterwards."

The man erupted in laughter once again, both adults oblivious to fact that they were still holding each other. "W-What?," stuttered the rosette, a blush creeping onto her face. "I'm just so happy right now," replied the man looking directly at her golden orbs a smile plastered on his face. New tears filled her honey-colored eyes, but this time she laughed and hugged the man even tighter, "Me too!"

The child who was right next to the couple exclaimed , "Me too! Me too!" Ikuto let go of Amu and bent down to pick Akane up in his arms, "You too?" The little rosette nodded vigorously trying to get her point across. Ikuto laughed and kissed her forehead, bringing the other pinkette in for a hug. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying every moment of it before Ikuto led them to the couch nearby and sat down, with Amu next to him and Akane on his lap.

"Don't you want to know why I left?," asked Amu a few minutes later. The man sighed and motioned for Akane to go upstairs to bring Kukai and Utau back, "I do, but that's in the past, what matters is now. I have a daughter with you and I will help you in everything and be the father I wasn't. If you don't mind we could go out on weekends as a family and have lunch outings during the week."

"That would be great," smiled Amu, a little disappointed that he didn't ask _her_ out, but happy that he did accept Akane with open arms. Soon shuffling of feet were heard scrambling down the stairs. "Kukai! Let me go first!," shrieked a high-pitched voice. "No! I want to see what happened!," exclaimed Kukai. "You idiot! Ladies go first!" More shoving and pushing was heard before the blonde appeared with a triumphant smirk on her gorgeous face. "You didn't have to push me to the floor, you know!" exclaimed the brunette rubbing his head and coming from behind the pop star. The blonde just stook her tongue at him and walked to the little sofa next to the pinkette and blue-haired.

Akane who was already sitting between her parents broke the already known news to the blonde, "Ikuto's my daddy!" Utau smiled and pretended it was the first time she heard of it, "Really?" The child just nodded her head proudly. "That's amazing!" exclaimed Kukai taking a seat next to his wife. Akane nodded her head once again, and grabbed her parents hand to her lap and entwined them together.

The action made the older rosette blush and a light hue of pink to cover the man's cheeks. The two other adults not missing any of their reactions laughed lightly, which earned them a glare from both the parents. "So, what are you going guys doing now?," asked the jock, getting more and more comfortable on the sofa, seeing that both of them hesitated to respond he changed his question, "What I mean, is what are you going to do now as in today, seeing that it's about 6PM now."

"I could take you home, that is if you want to go home," said the blue-haired. "Yeah that would be great, I need to clean up the house and get things ready for tomorrow," replied Amu making a sort of disgusted face remembering that she had work tomorrow.

All of a sudden a light rumble was heard and the little pinkette blushed. "I think we should eat something first," stated Ikuto a small smile adorning his face, "Right Akane?" The said girl laughed in response and rubbed her tummy. "Do you want to eat here?" offered Utau a small smile also adorning her features. "No, no it's okay, I'll prepare something at home," said Amu standing up, which made the other adults stand up to.

"So we're leaving now," said Amu heading to the door, "thanks for everything." Kukai shook his head his messy locks swaying at the same rhythm, "No problem!" The little family left the house and entered the car heading to the Hinamori residence. Once getting there, Amu took her things from Ikuto's car. It was a relief to see the bag and coat she had left at his house in the back seat of his car. "Do you want to stay over to eat?" asked the woman, already taking out the pots and pans for the meal she would make. The man smiled, "Yeah I'd love too."

He too started helping the rosette with the cooking, all the time the little girl watching them from the kitchen table. She was so happy, it was for sure the best day of her life. But she had a question nagging at her brain, so she decided to ask, "Is Daddy going to marry Mommy?"

Both adults froze what they were doing and glanced at each other, before looking away and continue what they were doing. Ikuto decided to be the one to speak, "We'll see about that later on." The little girl pouted but nonetheless smiled. "For now let's eat," exclaimed Amu placing a plate of rice and meat in front of the girl. They ate with small chatter going around the table, until the man seeing that everyone was finished and the plates were washed and dried decided he had to leave.

"So, can you still babysit her?" asked Amu, as Ikuto gave Akane a kiss. "Of course! Who else would, I'm her dad, " replied Ikuto with a smirk, "Besides tomorrow I was planning on taking her out for ice cream and then let her help me find my ever-hiding manager to compose more songs to support you guys financially." The woman giggled and rolled her eyes, "Wait! You still play the violin?"

The man nodded putting on his coat, "I do, I just took a break. Besides it would be the best job, I get paid well because I _am_ famous, and I could take care of Akane while you're at work." Amu nodded her head, a small tingle rushing through her body as she saw the man. It was indeed love and admiration, after all he had already planned some things out in just one day! "Well, see you guys tomorrow morning," said the man going out the door but stopping two feet out the door. He abruptly turned around and gave a confused rosette a kiss on the cheek, extremely close to the corner of her lips. He turned around and briskly walked to his car, his neck and ears burning hot at his actions. Amu stood in the doorway stunned and motionless, before a huge blush covered her face. Inside she could faintly hear Akane squealing and rushing up to her room.

The two adults were lost in their thoughts as they went to sleep in their respective houses. Both thinking about each other and what would happen. The man with a smirk, proud that he had won them back and that he got such a stunned reaction from the pinkette when he kissed her. He wasn't sure if it was love strong enough to marry her but he knew it was strong enough to ask her out and possibly be his girlfriend. The woman with a forever lasting blush on her cheeks, was happy and embarrassed about the kiss he gave her, she desperately hoped they could a live together with Akane forever as a family.

**That's all for this chapter, I hope you liked it :D**

**Please review guys, last chapter you made me really happy! Thank you to those who reviewed, please do so again;)**

**Review! **

**I hope you continue reading, because it's still not finished :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Guys please review, I need to know what you think about the chapter ;)**

**Thanks again for the reviews :)**

**So sorry for not updating soon enough, but here it is so enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

The week had gone by with a little bit more than the usual events. The rosette woman had to finally admit to her blonde boss who the father of her child was, since the secret was already out. Although the blonde was little heartbroken and disappointed that the pinkette clearly refused him, he would still support her after all he cherished her as a friend. On the other hand the blue-haired man, managed to get a hold of his manager and they both decided to start work as soon as the lazy manager got back from his cruise. The man also started opening up more to the rosette woman, and slowly started to fall back to his, 'perverted' ways, as the said woman liked to call his fun. Overall everything was going swell.

Evidence of that, was that early in the Saturday morning the woman was up and bustling through the house while humming contently. She was preparing breakfast for three as well as sandwiches and salad for later that day. Excited squeals drifted into the room, which caused the rosette to giggle and a wave of excitement to run though her body. "Mommy!" exclaimed the little pinkette who was running down the stairs with a blue bunny, courtesy of her dad, dragging behind her. Akane was stopped in her tracks when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. "Daddy!" exclaimed the girl, yanking the door open revealing her dad with two roses.

"Here. A pink rose for my little princess, " said the girl while kneeling down and placing a small kiss on his daughters forehead. Akane took it from his hands with all the care and gentleness she had and tip toed towards the kitchen, all the time staring at the rose with a bright smile. Ikuto closed the door upon entering the house and followed the rosette to the kitchen, finding Amu humming while placing the food on the table. "Morning," said the man hiding the red rose behind him. "Morning. Take a seat, I'm almost done," said the woman, not sparing him a glance. The man walked up behind her , slowly turning her around. Her surprised eyes instantly meeting a single red rose.

"For you. A little something for our first family outing," explained the man with a smirk playing on his lips. She slowly took it with shaking hands and whispered a small "Thank you." The man smiled slightly at her reaction and he got the urge to kiss her but refused to follow his instincts and answered, "No problem." Amu giggled and stood on her tippy toes to give the man a small peck on the cheek, " Thank you, again. It's really sweet of you."

The blue-haired was stunned for a couple a seconds, clearly not expecting that from the first reaction the woman had, but he composed himself and shrugged dismissing the whole ordeal as if it was nothing and took a seat next to Akane. Little did the two rosettes now that the man spent about one hour sneaking into his sisters backyard, silently cut the roses all the time avoiding to get pricked, and then cut all the thorns from the stem no wanting the two females to have any injuries, especially the little one. He was happy that he could give them a little present but he dreaded what would come his way of the blonde popstar found out that he was the culprit that destroyed her rosebushes.

An hour later the trio was ready and buckled up in the man's car. "Daddy, where are we going?" asked Akane from the backseat while flapping her plush bunny's ears around, it was her new favorite and most precious toy. "That's a surprise!," he sung, putting the car in reverse and onto the street. "Please tell us," pouted Amu with puppy dig eyes. He turned to look at her his eyebrow raised in question, "Isn't that move a little, how should I put it? A little childish?," he asked a teasing smirk on place. The woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "No it isn't."

The man chuckled and shook his head his midnight-blue locks swaying with the motion. "Whatever you say," said the man in a sing-song voice, obviously teasing the woman beside her. All the time the little girl on the back-seat was intently watching her parents interact, and when she heard her father say 'Whatever you say' she too wanted to do the same. "Whatever you say!," explained Akane in the same sing-song tone her dad used, causing her dear mother to gape in shock. Her daughter just turned on her, even though said child didn't know that. The woman turned and glared at the male driving the vehicle and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You," turning in her seat and pointing her other index finger at her daughter, "and you! Be quiet!"

The blue-haired man turned to look at the rearview mirror with a smirk. He met his daughters golden orbs and winked at her. Both erupted into a loud, "Whatever you say!" All the ride consisted of Ikuto doing some boom-box sounds and Akane repeating 'Whatever you say!' over and over fitting to the tune her father was playing, and Amu covering her ears and 'lalala-ing' rather childishly. The car parked to a stop and the little racket that was going on in the car was stopped with a delighted gasp from the child. "The Zoo!" exclaimed the little pinkette, trying but failing to get out of the car. The man laughed a reached over to help the kid, the click on the seat belt being unbuckled was heard and the little girl immediately opened the car door.

"Hurry! Hurry!" yelled Akane dragging her two parents behind her, both of them laughing at her excitement. They reached the ticket booth and Ikuto bought the their tickets allowing them to enter the park. As soon as they entered the little girl head to the picture map and decided that she wanted to see the penguins first.

The family was strolling along the pathway, with the little rosette a few steps ahead. "Come on, I know your excited about being here," said the man , nudging Amu on the ribs. She just huffed and looked the other way, her eyes totally giving away that she was completely excited to be at the zoo. "If your not excited about the zoo, your excited about being with _me_," he purred into her ear with a deep and husky voice, that would send any woman into complete bliss, "Which one is it?"

The trademark blush that loved to appear whenever the handsome man was near, made it's way to her pale cheeks. She abruptly turned to look at him, which only made their foreheads collide painfully, "Ouch! Stupid pervert! See what you did!"

The man rubbed his forehead with a scowl on his face, " Me? You're the one who turned around." The woman opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out, since what he said was true. She just flicked him on the forehead and fast-walked to catch up to Akane.

"Did she just flick me?" asked Ikuto out loud to no one in particular. He laughed, making some people stare at him weirdly, before sprinting to the two pinkette ahead of him. Once he caught up to them, he swooped Amu up onto his shoulders and started running, Akane laughing wildly while following after her parents. "Ikuto! Put me down!" screamed the woman frantically, while gripping onto the back of shirt as if her life depended on it.

"No! Until you say you're excited because your with me!" replied the man, seeing the penguin section a few feet away. Amu screamed in frustration before blushing and screaming with all her might, " I'm excited because I'm here with YOU!"

Ikuto slowed to a stop, and slowly brought Amu in front him, his arms around her waist holding her firmly in place a few feet above the ground. Bright cerulean orbs bore into golden colored orbs. A gentle smile gracing the man's lips, "I thought so." Too caught up in the moment the woman circled her arms around the man's neck, both of them getting closer and closer. Through half-lidded eyes, each of them focused on awaiting lips.

"Oww," interrupted Akane who was the floor with a scraped knee. She had stopped when her dad stopped, and was intently watching the soon to be kiss, when a chubby man bumped into her and sent her to the floor, knees first. The two adults hearing the little cry, pulled out of their reverie immediately and both blush immensely; Amu's more noticeable than Ikuto's but nonetheless both blushing. Ikuto put Amu on her feet, who soon went to her daughter and inspected her wound. "He bumped into me," explained the little girl while pointing at the said man.

"Hey!" exclaimed the man, reaching over and turned around the chubby man who had bumped into the little pinkette, "You bumped into my daughter, over there, and she's hurt. Could you at least apologize to her." The chubby sir looked at the good-looking man in front of him skeptically before turning to look at the little girl on the floor a few feet away. He sighed and walked up the girl before mumbling a small, " Sorry," and giving her a few bucks, "Go get ice cream and don't cry."

Akane looked at the bills weirdly, her injured knee forgotten for a moment before handing the bills to her mom. "Are you okay sweetie?" asked Amu, smiling at her daughter gently. The little pinkette glanced at her knee, not really finding the sting all that painful and decided that she was indeed okay, so she nodded. " Good now let's go see the penguins," stated Amu standing up and handing Ikuto the bills so he could buy the ice cream they were meant for.

Mother and daughter went up to the penguins who where behind and glass wall. They were about 15 penguins, some diving into the little made-up ocean they had, others standing staring at the children who had their hands and faces pressed onto the glass, and other walking around picking up the small fish thrown on the floor by their care taker.

"Mommy, they walk funny!" exclaimed Akane, while looking at the walking penguins. "Oh really?," asked Amu also looking at the said penguin. Akane just hummed a response, not even glancing at her mother. "Do they walk like this?" asked Amu walking with legs pressed together, toes pointing outwards, arms to her side hands pointing outwards, shoulders a raised a little, and with fish lips. The little rosette started laughing and started imitating her mom. Both the rosettes walking around the little area in a penguin-like way.

The blue-haired man, had just bought the ice cream and head to wear his two companions were only to find the two of them making a fool of themselves. He understood his daughter she was still small, but Amu? He couldn't pass up this chance, so he quickly took out his digital camera from his jean pocket and snapped various shots of both his pinkettes imitating penguins. He took a minute to look at the pictures satisfied with them, he walked up to them. "What are you doing?," he asked an amused smirk on his thin lips.

"Daddy! We're imitating the penguins!," explained Akane not stopping her acting and walking along-side a penguin who started following her behind the glass wall. The woman had stiffened when she heard him, and blushed as red as a tomato. She laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Uh, yeah…you know…haha."

The man laughed out loud a shiny glow flowing across his eyes. "That's why I love you," he said placing a small kiss on the woman's forehead and heading to hand the chocolate cone to his daughter before it melted or he ate it. He was completely oblivious to what he had said, since it had come out so naturally.

Amu stood surprised for a second, trying to push the rising heat in her heart away. Looking at the love of her life with her daughter laughing happily while looking at the penguin that was eyeing the cone in the child's heart, she realized it really didn't matter if he decided to love her and marry her, all she wanted was for her precious angel to enjoy the happiness of having a father with you. She walked up to them and ruffled the pink locks of her daughter, "Do you want to stay here all day or do you want to see that other animals?"

"The lions next!," exclaimed the little girl. "Lead the way princess," said Ikuto while bowing a prince-like manner. Akane started walking and chattering about how she like the penguins while eating her ice cream. "Are you coming?," asked the handsome man with the most sincere smile and gentle eyes. "Yup," said Amu taking his extended hand, both of them following their daughter.

They walked though the crowds of people, going to the various animals, taking pictures here and there. They had the home-made lunch Amu had prepared for them. Before they knew it the day was starting to set. "I should take you guys home now," said Ikuto with a small frown, with his daughter in his arms. "Now? A little more," pleaded the little rosette, her head leaning in his shoulder, and a yawn escaping her pink lips. "Akane, your falling asleep. It's almost bedtime for you," he said in a stern fatherly tone, which meant no more excuses. "Fine," said the little girl, sleep taking over her immediately.

Both adults headed to the parked car in a comfortable silence. The child was placed in the backseat, buckled up safely, before they both entered the car and drove away. "That was fun," stated the woman, breaking the comfortable silence in the car, half-way through the ride. "I'm glad you had fun _Amu_," said the man emphasizing her name at the end.

She punched him playfully, "Really, I had fun and I'm sure Akane did too." The man chuckled, "I know, just teasing you. Hey, when that monkey threw it's banana peel at you, what did you feel?" Amu turned to look at him with mouth open and face red in anger, "How dare you bring that up?"

"I was just wondering," smirked the man looking at the fuming woman. "Well don't! That was just…argh! You even took a picture!," hissed the woman her fist clenched at the sides of her head. "I had to, you just can't miss taking a picture of that," explained the man amusement playing in his cerulean eyes. "I can't believe you!," exclaimed Amu with an over exaggerated sigh. "I know. I'm just that awesome," said Ikuto while flicking his head to the side, his hair flying to the side. "You little –"

"We're here," stated the man with a smirk as Amu had her hands ready to choke him. "Saved by the bell," she hissed glaring at the man. He just ruffled her hair and got out of the car to take his sleeping daughter out. The woman proceeded to get out of the car and fumble with her house keys to open the door. Once they were in and Akane warmly tucked in bed with pajamas and plush bunny next to her, Ikuto bid his goodbyes with a kiss on the cheek for both the rosettes.

Once in his car he took out his camera from his jean pocket and browsed through the pictures. His smile brighten at some pictures. Most of them were of him or Amu with Akane with some animals behind them, or of Akane alone. But the ones where his smile glowed the brightest were of the very few, 4 exactly, pictures of him and Amu. He loved these pictures the most and they sent a warm feeling to his heart, not that ones with Akane didn't, but the ones with Amu just gave him a different tingly and nervous feeling.

His eyes widen in realization and he erupted into a heartfelt laugh, "I'm falling head over heels for Amu again!" He laughed a big grin gracing his handsome face. He had decided that he would always be there for Akane but he also wanted to be there for Amu. "I won't screw this up," said the man before heading to his house and getting a good night's sleep.

**Well I hope you liked this :) **

**Please review! Please, please, please! Tell me if it feels rushed because I feel like it is, so please tell me what you think about that and about this chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Guys please review :)**

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

The next day had come and the adult rosette was literally being dragged to work by her supposed best male friend, Kukai. "Why can't I stay home?" whined the pinkette as she clutched at the doorframe, as the brunette man pulled at her waist, all the time her daughter and an amused Ikuto observing the events play out in front of their eyes. "Because you have to go to work as the responsible adult you should be," huffed Kukai, his cheeks turning a little red with the effort he was exerting, "besides you should be grateful I had the brilliant idea of giving you a ride to work, and joyfully accept the offer." He kept pulling at her waist, probably leaving slight bruises, as she dug her nails into the wood as if her life depended on it. "Okay I give up!" exclaimed the brunette, letting go of her the rosette's waist causing her to fall ungracefully to the floor, "Hey you didn't have to do that!"

The two adults kept bickering rather childishly. "Just like the old days," sighed Ikuto as he rolled his eyes and decided to take action. He walked quietly behind the woman and abruptly pushed her out the door, and closed the door before he could hear any protests from her. As soon as the first curse word was heard behind the wooden door the man turned away and rushed to his daughter covering her ears as the colorful words from were yelled . When the pinkette's voice faded away he sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes a small chuckle escaping his lips, "Akane promise me you will be a responsible adult when you grow up, not like your mother." The little girl laughed, "Promise!" They started heading to the kitchen when a thought crossed the man's mind, he didn't have the slightest idea of where the rosette worked.

"Hey Akane do you want to go out today?" he asked as he thought of asking Nagihiko where Amu worked, after all the purple head had been her confidante since long ago. "Yes!," exclaimed the little girl as she ran to her room to get her small backpack. As soon as she finished Ikuto was ready at the door with keys and coats in his hands, "Ready princess?" The rosette nodded and head to the man's car.

Meanwhile the older pinkette was sulking in the brunette's passenger seat, arms crossed over her chest, and a pout gracing her lips. "Seriously, you should be happy you don't have to walk to work," stated Kukai as he poked the woman's side. "I wanted to stay home and rest," replied the pinkette. "I think you mean, you wanted to stay home and spend more time with Ikuto," smirked the brunette wiggling his eyebrows at her. She waved her hand in a dismissive manner and scoffed, all the time her blush contradicting her actions, "Please! Who would want to spend more time with the pervert? It's not like I love him!"

Kukai laughed as he parked his car, "You're that one who said it, beware." He rapidly turned off his car, jumped out, and ran to the building. Amu immediately jumped out to and locked the door before following the running man in front of her as best as she could with the heels she had, "I said what? Kukai!" The man reached the elevator and pressed the 'close doors' button, they did as commanded and he waved his hand as the pinkette was blocked from view by the silver doors. She had to wait another three minutes for the elevator to come down again, all the time she was clacking her heels in frustration. When the ding of the elevator was heard she grumbled and stepped into the cubicle, impatient on asking her 'best friend' what he meant. When the silver doors opened again she couldn't contain herself, "Kukai! Where are you?" Nobody answered and the woman was about to hunt him down when a certain blonde came out from his office disheveled and ruby eyes shaking in worry, "What happened?" Her eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment, she definitely didn't want Tadase to see her being un-lady like, "Oh, nothing really. I was just calmly looking for Kukai."

A thin eyebrow raised in question, which soon disappeared and was replaced with a sincere smile, "Whatever you say Amu." The rosette mouth opened in disbelief, did the blonde man just tease her. "If you stay like that a fly could go straight into your mouth, ya know," stated Kukai as he made his appearance a smug look on his face. Amu rapidly closed her mouth and turned to glare at the brunette, "You! What did you mean downstairs!" He shrugged his shoulders dismissingly, "Just things."

The woman took a menacing step towards the man, completely forgetting about the other man in the grand office. "Tadase save me!," squeaked Kukai as he took shelter behind the blonde as best as he could, being that the blonde was slightly smaller than him. Tadase chuckled, "What did you do?" Not letting the man answer Amu retorted, "He's saying weird stuff that I don't get, and leaves me confused before running off!"

"I was just telling you to be beware, because you all by yourself said that you weren't in love with Ikuto when I just said you wanted to spend time with him," said Kukai defending himself, but still hiding behind the blonde. Amu was at loss for words one because she couldn't really come up with a statement that would back her up and two because the ruby eyed man was still a little sensitive to the whole 'Ikuto' situation. Seeing that the rosette was a quiet, and that he wanted the best for her without her worrying about his feelings the blonde spoke up, "So you really love Ikuto?"

The air had tensed a bit and Kukai immediately regretted trying to tease Amu, with how things were turning out. "Uh…," hesitated the pinkette while her golden orbs scanned the floor. "You can tell me, didn't I say I would support you in whatever you wanted," encouraged Tadase with a small smile. "Come on Amu, Tadase's okay with it so you can tell us," said Kukai pushing the guilty feeling in the pit of stomach back. The woman looked up at the two men and sighed, going around them and sitting behind her desk. She looked at the two of them, especially Tadase trying to find any sign of discomfort in his posture and moves, she only saw his fists slightly clenched, "Are you really okay?"

The man smiled and nodded, "I'm positive. If it's what makes you happy go for it, and I'll help you in any way I can." A gorgeous smile graced her lips as she nodded, "If you two really want to know, I never did stop loving him after I left." A sad smile appeared on the brunette man's lips as he ruffled the rosette's hair. In return she lightly elbowed him in the ribs and stuck her tongue out at him. "You never really saw as more then friends right?" asked Tadase looking directly at her golden eyes. She blushed and stumbled with her words, "I, um. I did like you when we were small but it was just a crush, you know." He chuckled and nodded, "At least you liked me once upon a time. But that's in the past, now what's going to happen are you going to tell Ikuto?"

The rosette relaxed a bit having her undeclared feelings for the man, out of her heart, "About that, I don't think so." Emerald eyes widened, "WHAT? WHY?" Startled by the sudden outburst, Amu shrunk into her seat and gulped, "B-because." The man opened and closed his mouth, he was too confused as to why she wouldn't tell Ikuto she loved him. "Kukai leave it, it's her decision," stated the blonde man in a tone of voice that left no other choice than to do as told. Sighing Kukai slumped his shoulders and ran his hands over his face overdramatically. "You don't have to be so worried, Ikuto said he would help Akane and me in anything we need," reassured the pinkette with a smile.

"Okay, okay," sighed the man while starting to walk down a hallway to get on with his work, "just remember I can always help with your confession." He scurried down the hall leaving the pinkette before she could cuss him to the ends of the world. Tadase chuckled next to her as he leaned on her desk. "So you don't plan on marrying him?," he asked as he played with her pen cup. Before answering the woman shook her head pushing Kukai's comment to the back of her mind, she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed resting her head on the chair's edge. "It would be nice, we could be a real family, but I don't think he thinks that way. All I want now is for Akane to know that she had her dad by her side and always will have him by her side."

Silence followed the two adults, as they pondered with their thoughts, the occasional shuffling of feet and boxes heard somewhere within the office. "Well it's up to you guys," he said standing up and dusting non-existent dust from his pants, "Enough of that for today, we should get to work now. If you need anything I'm in my office." Amu nodded and positioned herself in her desk to do some calls she had to make, as the blonde retired to his office with the click of the door.

Meanwhile Ikuto and Akane where waiting for the purple haired man to finish something before he sat with them. The little girl was happily enjoying her chocolate ice cream, while Ikuto looked at her with loving eyes. "Ready," stated Nagihiko as he approached the two and took a seat next to Akane, who was in front of Ikuto, "what did you want to talk about?" The blue-haired man closed his eyes and sighed as he mumbled something under his breath. "I didn't catch that." Cerulean eyes were revealed before the man spoke, "I wanted to ask you something…about Amu."

The long-haired man raised a thin eyebrow in question, "Why ask me?" Getting a little irritated by the fact that he had to ask the man about Amu and now he had to explain his reasons, Ikuto grinded his teeth before replying, " Because she always tells you her things." He decided to look away from the man opting to look as his daughter. Seeing blotches of ice cream on her cheeks he reached over the table and wiped them clean, before he stubbornly looked at the passer-bys.

Nagihiko had started laughing when he heard the violinist's reasons. "I can't believe the day would come when you would ask me things related to Amu," chuckled the man completely savoring the moment, but seeing the glare that man was sending his way he composed himself, "Oh come on! It was just a small laugh. Anyways what did you want to know?" Sighing Ikuto glanced at Akane before giving his full attention to the anticipating golden eyes of the man in front of him, " I wanted to know where Amu works, because Kukai came by to pick her up today."

Not containing his entertainment Nagihiko allowed himself to smirk, "Why? You jealous?" Ikuto in turn shook his head, an exasperated growl escaping his lips, "Forget I asked." Feeling a little guilty because his friend was sincerely asking him about the rosette he smiled at him, "Sorry about that. And she hasn't personally said anything to me but, Kukai told me she worked with him. She's a secretary and guess who she personally works for?"

Uncertainty and gear cursed through the blue-haired's body. The way Nagihiko implied the last question made him doubt and fear for the answer. But he didn't know what he questioning, was it his impact on the rosette's heart? Was it his self-proclaimed place of being the only man in her life? Was he fearing the possibility of losing her or his new safe haven that he called _his_ family? He determinedly ignored those doubts and decided to ask the dreaded 'who' because whoever it was she worked for, they wouldn't take what was rightfully his away. With determination and slightly shaking eyes he asked, "Who?"

"She's Tadase's personal secretary," revealed the purple head quite naturally as if it was to be expected. As soon as the information registered, jealousy and a certain fear ran through the violist's system as his eyes widened in disbelief. The blonde man had and would always have a piece of her heart even though she would never admit it to anyone, because he was her first crush. Everyone knew that the blonde also had strong feelings for the woman since they were small, and even though she treated Tadase as only a friend, he feared. He feared because his relationship with the woman was unclear, he didn't know if what she had with him was a little more than friendship because he was their child's father or if she did in fact have some sort of feelings for him. He could only spend some hours with her during the week, since she had to go to work where she spent all her time with the blonde. For all he knew she could be dating the man, after all she didn't even tell him where she worked.

Ikuto's thoughts were running a mile per minute and Nagihiko could feel the angry aura that was emanating from the man's body. The atmosphere was feeling a little heavy, but all this was unnoticed by the little pinkette. She happily pushed her empty bowl of ice cream before smiling satisfied with what she had, "Daddy I'm finished!" That broke his train of thought, and caused a small spark of hope and fighting spirit to ignite in him. Akane. Yes she was his new tiny ray of sunshine, and he would fight for her and her mother. He was determined to have them by his side forever, even if it meant that his childhood friend would not get the happiness he wished with the pinkette. "Do you want anything more?," asked the man with a sincere smile, his angry vibes gone. The purple head quietly sighed happy that the other man was over whatever had disturbed him.

The little girl hesitated her eyebrow furrowing in thinking, which caused her father to chuckle. "What is it?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes while biting her lip in frustration, it was one of the weirdest expressions the two men had ever seen in their lives so they laughed quietly. "Come one tell me," encouraged Ikuto giving her a crooked smile as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. The girl closed he eyes and inaudibly whispered, "Can we go to the toy store?" The man strained his ears to hear but to no avail, "Sorry princess I couldn't hear you." Akane getting a little mad for having to repeat herself tried to muster up a glare which turned out to look as she was looking at him cross-eyed, "Can we go to the toy store?" Nagihiko chuckled at her request and ruffled her hair, "Well I'll be leaving you guys to your business now." Ikuto nodded and stood up to pat the man's back. The purple-head leaned down to kiss the pinkette's forehead, "Now you come visit Uncle Nagi more often because he gets lonely without seeing his niece."

The rosette giggled and nodded enthusiastically as she stood up and gathered her things, when she say her dad waiting at the door patiently. "Bye!," exclaimed the Nagihiko from behind the counter to which the other two waved. They entered the car and drove to the shopping center, all the time Akane jumping in joy in her seat. Once they arrived she burst out of the car and opened the man's door pulling him towards one of the entrances. "So where to?" asked Ikuto quite amused with the excitement his daughter was displaying. She quickly scanned the area with her sparkly golden eyes before they landed on a medium sized store that had various toys on its display window, "That one!" He nodded with a smile and let her lead the way.

They had spent about two hours in the damned store and Akane wasn't even halfway to finishing. She had picked up various dolls, board games, a little cookies making machine, a tricycle, doll clothing, some kid fairy make-up kit, some animal plushies but none were a bunny because the little girl claimed that she only need the one that her daddy had chosen for her and she currently had stored in her backpack. The little rosette was about to pick up some fake utensils for the play-kitchen that was already in the shopping cart but was stopped. "Daddy?," she questioned not knowing the reasons behind his actions. "Akane no more toys. Choose two from the cart and we leave now," said Ikuto while crossing his arms over his chest. "But daddy," whispered the girl as she looked at the fake utensils in her hands, and at the toys she had picked out, then at her dad. Her cheeks started to flush and a small frown made its way to her face, "Daddy? I…" She couldn't finish her sentence because her view started to haze by forming tears and she started to sniff.

"Akane you only get two," said the man sternly as he tried to look anywhere else but his close to tears daughter. "I…I want…all," was what the pinkette managed to say before she was overcome with loud sobs and she desperately tried to wipe her salty tears away. His resolution broke. He couldn't bear to see her cry, and it wasn't as if he didn't have the money to buy all the items, he had more than enough. He crouched to his knees, and brought her to him, her tiny body between his bent legs and his strong body around her shaking body. He rubbed her back soothingly, as he placed kisses on the top of her head, "Don't cry. Please don't do this to daddy." The girl continued sobbing as she grabbed onto his t-shirt, after a while she stopped and dared to ask, "I can only have two?" She pulled back and rubbed her eyes as she hopefully looked at him with a small frown. He smiled at her, ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead, "You're a piece of work just like your mother. Okay, but just this time we are buying what is in the cart and no more."

She beamed with happiness as she jumped on him, sending him to land on his buttocks with her giving him butterfly kisses. He laughed and helped her off him as he stood up and dusted his jeans off. He walked behind the cart and was about to push, when he noticed Akane picking the fake utensils she had earlier and trying to discreetly put them in the cart. He looked at her an eyebrow raised in question, and in response she smiled sweetly at him as she innocently swung back and forth on her heels. He chuckled and let her additions to the toys slide, "Come one we need to go home."

They got home, and filled the living room with the new toys. "Daddy please build the kitchen," begged Akane once everything was placed safely so no one would trip over the various items. "Okay okay, meanwhile you go get changed into something clean," conceded the man as he pointed at her tear-stained clothes with ice cream drops here and there. The pinkette did as told and he went to work. All time his mind elsewhere not really paying attention to what he was doing, but nonetheless he was building the play kitchen correctly. He couldn't help his thoughts that wandered off to the conversation he had with the purple-head earlier that day. Yes he was determined to have the two rosettes by his side for the rest of his life, but it just unsettled him to think that Amu was spending most of her day with the blonde. He needed her to trust him with her things, he need to have a place in her heart not just be Akane's father.

Later that day the little girl was still playing with her small kitchen as he dad prepared some snacks before the full-on dinner. The bell rang and her golden eyes brightened in happiness, "Mommy!" She ran to the door and asked who it was before opening it and revealing her mother as well as her uncle Kukai. "Uncle Kukai!," exclaimed the pinkette as she hugged his legs. The woman chuckled and was about to enter but was stopped mid-step, "What?"

"Oh hey," popped the man from the kitchen with some fruit and chex mix in his hands, "Hey Amu I wanted to talk to you." Said woman didn't listen to a word he said she was too dumbstruck by the amount of toys that invaded her living room. "What…What is this?," shrieked Amu as she flailed her arms around. "Daddy bought me all these toys!," replied Akane as she walked up to her kitchen and showed her mom the water soup she had 'boiled' on her kitchenette. The woman snapped her head to the blue-haired, "You can't spoil her like that!"

He crossed his arms and smirked, "And why not?" Her mouth hanged opened as she gave him a skeptical look, "Because, you just don't!" The man glared at the woman because he was getting a little irritated as the thought of a certain blonde crossed his mind and the tone she had used on him dawned on him, "She's my daughter too, so I can buy her whatever I want!" The rosette walked up to him and he notice he was a head taller than her, to which his smirked and made her get angrier. She shoved her index finger into his chest, "No because I say so!"

Kukai who was still at the door was sensing that the argument was getting a little heated, so he looked at the girl who had a mixture of emotions in her eyes at seeing her parents fighting. "Akane go to your room," he ordered quietly. She did as told but not before taking one last peek at her parents. Once she was gone Kukai decided to intervene, "Guys don't fight over something that trivial." The woman turned to glare at him effectively closing his mouth and leave the house. "Well, while I take care of our daughter I'm not flirting with someone!," exclaimed the man once he had the rosette's full attention back.

She opened her mouth in disbelief, "What?" Her heart started to hurt, she had been working all day and thinking about her daughter and him. Before she could think anymore Ikuto answered, "I know you spend your days with Tadase!" Now she was furious and she couldn't come up with any other response that was better than, "I do not!"

The man scoffed, "Of course you do! For Pete's sake you're his _personal_ secretary!" He said everything with an implying tone, which didn't go unnoticed by the rosette. Did he really think that she would go to work and do the things he was implying while he took care of their daughter? Tears started to sting her eyes as a sad frown graced her lips. It seemed that everything Ikuto could do to her was make her feel worthless and cause her to cry her eyes out. She stood up straight as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I don't know how you found out where I work but I do not do anything other than do my job!"

In reply the man rolled his eyes and looked away. It hurt her so much to have him treat her that way but at the same time it infuriated her. She stomped her foot as she shut her eyes tight and pulled at her hair. She was trying to yell at him, to reason, to trust her, but only helpless cries escaped. He turned to look at her and guilt filled him, he couldn't see her that way. He was being unreasonable but the thought of loosing Amu to Tadase was enough to make his blood boil. He walked towards her to hug her and start apologizing, but he was pushed back by her.

Her eyes were red and full of emotion. She couldn't think straight, so she pushed him and pushed him till they reached the kitchen. "Amu," said Ikuto with concern and guilt pouring from his velvety voice. "NO! I CAN'T!," exclaimed the woman making no sense at all. She wiped her eyes before looking at his cerulean eyes with so much sadness, "I can't believe you think I would do such things! I…I hate you!"

She ran off grabbing her purse and slamming the door behind her, leaving a shocked and helpless Ikuto behind. He let out a frustrated scream into the air. He walked to the couch and slumped on I with a loud thud, "Why do I always screw things up?" Instead of winning her he was pushing her away all because of a jealousy that shouldn't exist. He always did things without thinking and he was paying the price for that. His thoughts were pulled away from him as he heard a scared whisper from up the stairs, "Daddy where's Mommy?"

"Come here," said Ikuto, to which the rosette did and sat on his lap, "Mommy left because we got angry at each other." Dread crossed her golden eyes and she hugged her bunny tighter, "Is she never coming back?" The man smiled at his daughter and leaned his forehead on her small one, "I will never let that happen." Akane smiled and nodded, "Is she coming later?"

Ikuto frowned because he doubted that the pinkette was going to go back to the house knowing that he was there. He sighed, he had to go after her again but this time he had to prove to her that he trusted her and that he loved her with all his being. "I don't think so," he answered, to which a small frown adorned his daughter's lips, "I just need Mommy to know that I love her." Akane beamed and clapped her hands excitedly, "You love Mommy?" The man chuckled and nodded as he ruffled her pink locks. "Make pancakes, Mommy always makes me pancakes because she loves me!," offered the little girl with so much happiness that it caused the man to laugh and hug her.

"That's a great idea but I need more than that," explained Ikuto as he stood up and carried his princess to her room. He tucked her beg perfectly before she ruined his perfect work by jumping up on the bed, standing on it she looked up at his questioning eyes, "I can help!" He laughed and nodded, "Okay, but we are going to have to work very hard," she nodded and kissed his stomach which was what was right in front of her. "Now go to sleep so we can get Mommy back tomorrow," ordered Ikuto as he pushed her playfully on the bed and covered her completely with all her blankets. Giggled were heard from under all the , he uncovered her smiling face before kissing her forehead and whispering, "I love you princess."

He turned off the lights and closed the doors. Three things were clear to him: One he would spoil his daughter all he wanted, two he would make things right with Amu and lay his heart out to her, and three he didn't have an actual bed to sleep in that night so he had to make do with the couch.

**That's all for now guys I hope you liked. I made it a little longer because of the late update ;)**

**I wanted to give credit to AnnetteKnight because it was her idea to make Ikuto spoil Akane, although I completely drifted from what she had offered, but the basic idea f having Ikuto buy lots of things for Akane was hers :)**

**So that's all, thank you for reading and please, please review, they make me happy and inspire me to write more :)**

**Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Sorry for the late update, but I had a little trouble with this chapter :S and I was writing an Amuto Christmas one-shot (which I already uploaded) **

**I hope you like it :) and Happy New Year! :)**

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

A week had gone by and the rosette had refused to utter a word to Ikuto other than what was necessary. Hopefully the silent treatment would end soon since Ikuto had planned long and hard for what was to come. It would be something completely special and that would show the rosette that her loved her and wanted he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

All the gang had helped in some way or another but all the credit was given to the man, who was dying of nervousness inside though his outer character betrayed none of that. The first step would be initiated by Kukai at the office, and Ikuto prayed that everything went well.

So that morning as soon as Amu closed the door, once again without saying anything to the Ikuto, Akane rushed to her dad excitement overflowing from her. She hadn't slept a wink the previous night with the overdose of excitement that was plaguing her mind. Finally her parents would be happy and in love! Hearing the giggles from his daughter Ikuto smiled and ruffled her hair before asking, "You excited?" He stood up and checked that he had everything he needed. "Yup!," exclaimed the pinkette as she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a small basket they had prepared beforehand. The man chuckled as the little flew past him to his car. He closed the door whispering, "Let's do this."

When the rosette got to work she out her belongings in their rightful place. Nothing out of the ordinary but somehow she had a strange feeling that something was not 'normal'. Shrugging her shoulders in dismissal she flopped on her seat when Kukai popped out from the elevator. Sporting his usual grin he pointed his index fingers towards her, "Amu! Just who I was looking for." A thin pink eyebrow raised in questioning she awkwardly replied, "Yeah?" If his grin could get any bigger it did, "Can you get me a glass of water?" The woman stared at her friend. Was he really looking for her just to ask for water? Seeing the indifferent look on her golden eyes the brunette added a simple, "Please," before disappearing through a hall way.

The rosette stood up with a roll of her eyes but none the less headed to the lounge to retrieve the said item. The things she did for her friends. When she got there she saw an envelope with her name on it in big messy yet elegant writing in red ink. "What the?," she muttered to herself as she hesitantly walk to the envelope as if it contained a time bomb. She reached for it and curious about what was inside she opened it carefully. Inside was a red lollipop with a pink ribbon around it and a note. Finding the content a little weird the rosette looked around the room thinking that was a weird prank and someone was spying on her. But she found no one so shrugging her shoulders she read the note out loud, "Up and down I go, never with a thirteen stop. I usually reflect your image on my four walls and I play tunes to pass the time. With a push of a button I open allowing you to find your next clue."

Amu stared at the messy lettering trying to figure out what the 'riddle' meant. The pinkette went to her desk with the note and lollipop in her hands. Taking a seat she started thinking of all the things the note could be pointing to. Then a ring resonated through the room and realization dawned on her golden orbs. "The elevator," she whispered as she rushed the moving cubicle. Sure enough there was another envelope with her name on it. Excited she grabbed it and ripped it open. She found a pocket watch and another note. Unfolding the little piece of paper and seeing the same handwriting as in the first she read the note out loud, "I have delicious deserts but not for the lactose-intolerant. I make you day in the hot summer days and comfort you in the sad ones. With red booths and spicy waffle smell I welcome you with the ring of a bell to where your next clue will be."

Putting the lollipop and the pocket watch in the envelope the woman pressed the first floor button, completely forgetting about the glass of water she was going to get and the work that had to be done. Little did the rosette now that two of the males she worked with were smirking as they saw the elevator doors close. When she reached the first floor she paced back and forth in front of the reception desk, mumbling under her breath trying to find her next destination. The clicking of her heels and constant sighing was driving the woman behind the desk insane. She had always thought Amu was a little annoying but she was crossing the line now. Letting out a frustrated growl the blonde seethed though clenched teeth, "Amu, what are you doing?"

A surprised squeak escaping her lips at the sudden voice the pinkette turned to see a red-faced Lulu. "Oh Lulu I didn't see you. Was I bothering you?," asked the pinkette with a smile, oblivious to the fact that she was indeed bothering the blonde. With a disbelieving look Lulu shook her head and resigned to the fact that she wouldn't get anything positive from being angry, "That aside, can I help you with your obvious problem?"

The rosette's eyes lit up at the offered help as she scurried to the blonde's side and showed her the note. "I can't figure out what this is pointing to," explained Amu as she rubbed her neck sheepishly, "I was never good with riddles." Giggling a little at the woman's actions Lulu read the note and with a small smile and bluntly said, "It's talking about ice cream obviously." The pinkette looked at her in shock, "Are you serious?" Could this girl really be that dense? "Of course I'm serious. Look lactose-intolerant, dessert, hot days. It's pretty obvious," explained the blonde as she looked at the various reactions the pinkette was displaying. Feeling utterly stupid Amu laughed nervously before whispering, "Well thank you. Um so I'll see you later."

Already knowing where to go the pinkette left the building and an amused Lulu behind. Fast-walking to the ice cream parlor where Nagihiko worked her thoughts strayed back to the lollipop and pocket watch she had received. Shaking her head and deciding that the meaning of the two object would be explained later on she stopped midway and took of her heels before full-out running to the parlor. Huffing and puffing she arrived to the building.

Opening the door with a jingling of a bell she walked up the empty counter. Unknown to her was Nagihiko hiding behind the fridge hoping that the rosette would see the envelope and leave soon since his body was cramping up in the confined space he was in. Seeing no one and no envelope on the counter the pinkette turned to look around. She saw the white envelope with a little a little blue cup beside it on the booth she, Ikuto, and Akane had used. Taking the little tea cup and putting it in her coat pocket she proceeded to open up the envelope. Taking out the piece of paper she expected to be in there she read:

_ "Surrounded by benches and green trees I see pigeons eating and people enjoying. With water as clear as day, a beautiful sight I offer. Pennies as giving to me as wishes and as you wish your next clue will be with me."_

"Water, trees, and pennies," muttered Amu as she exited the ice cream parlor. The woman observed her surroundings trying to look for what the note pointed too. Then she spotted the green foliage of trees from a park not very far away. "Trees," she whispered when her lips slowly formed a smile, " the fountain!"

She once again sprinted to the her new destination. Seeing the think forest green of the trees coming closer and closer she sped up her pace until she abruptly stopped in front of the fountain she suspected had her next clue. Starting to walk around the fountain she found the familiar envelope with her name on it. Eagerly opening it up she took out a chocolate bar and a the note to her next clue. Getting completely excited for the game she seemed to be playing the pinkette giggled before reading the note out loud, "I see little kids almost all day. Sliding down and flying up. With sand castles and bridges I welcome you to your childhood wishes. Here your next clue you will find."

A little confused by the 'riddle' once again the woman huffed in frustration. She went to sit down in a bench nearby when two kids ran past her. She continued to look at the kids with a smile as their forms became smaller and smaller. Turning once again to the note the words 'childhood' caught her attention. Glancing to where the kids had disappeared she rubbed her chin in thought. "Sand and kids all day," muttered the rosette, "Could it be…"

She stood up and slowly trotted to where the kids had disappeared to, with her heels, the notes, and the other items in her hands. She reached a fork on the way, and now longer being able to see the kids she didn't know which way to take. Her pinks locks swaying with the slight breeze Amu eyed the letter once again and decided to take the right path. After all if there wasn't anything there she could go back and take the left. Reaching the end of the path she stopped at a little hill but nothing was there. She turned back and reaching the fork once again she took the other path. Soon she could hear distant laughter. Thinking that maybe that was her destination she started fast-walking .

Reaching the play-ground with swings, sand box, and a slide she looked around. "Mommy!," exclaimed a little pinkette as she rushed to the woman. "Akane? What are you doing here?" asked Amu bewildered by seeing her daughter at the park and no Ikuto around to watch her, "Where's Ikuto?" She was about to take the girl in her arms but Akane shoved the basket she had grabbed that morning in her mom's face. Taking the basket from the smiling girl, the woman opened it to see a plate with pancakes in it. Okay the things she was receiving today were a little unusual for a gift. "Why did you…," started the rosette while raising her head to look at her daughter, but no replica of her could be found. Starting to panic she was about to yell for her but a distant 'Mommy' was heard and she spotted the girl a some meters away. Following the girl up the path took the basket and the rest of her belongings with her.

They reached a small clearing with a bench surrounded by flowers, and on the bench was the blue-haired man she was imparting the silent treatment on. "Daddy!," exclaimed Akane as she pointed to her mom who was completely confused with what was going on. Ikuto in turn turned around and smiled when he saw the woman with all his little 'presents'.

"Ikuto, did you do all this?" she asked as she raised her hands that were full with all the notes and items she had found that day. The man just nodded as he walked up to her and Akane walked a little fyrther away from the two but still in hearing range. "Why? I don't get this," stated the rosette confusion plaguing her eyes. The man chuckled as he suddenly brought her to his chest, "You're finally talk to me."

Pulling herself away from his hold the pinkette was blushing madly as she tried to form a sentence. A few seconds of opening and closing her mouth she responded with a small glare, "Psh as if." The man laughed and shook his head, stubborn as mule. "Do you want me to explain?" offered Ikuto a smirk playing on his lips and his eye shining with amusement. It was always a sight to see the woman frustrated and acting as if she didn't care at all when it was the opposite. Her golden eyes stared at the things she was holding, her body telling her that she should just walk away and ignore the man but her mind implying the opposite, that she should clear up and her confusions and just listen o him. Letting out the air she was unknowingly holding in causing her bangs to fly upwards she muttered a small, "Fine."

The man chuckled and rubbed his neck, quite nervous for what he was about to do. "Okay so this," he started taking the lollipop from her hands, "is representing your sweet and caring nature. I know a little cheesy seeing that lollipops are always sweet." The woman looked at him and for the first time in her life saw a little tint of pink gracing his cheeks. A small smile crawled its way to her lips and she nodded asking him to continue. "The pocket watch," he said as he played with the said item in his big hands, "is for time. Time we have spent together and time we will hopefully spend together, time that we lost when you went away and time that we enjoyed when you got back."

Her eyes started to sting but she controlled her emotions and slightly nodded her head. She raised the tea cup next and handed to him. "The tea cup is for memories. Memories that we had, like at the amusement park when we were younger, the dancing tea cups," he chuckled as he remembered he barely fit on the huge cup but he continued, "and memories we will create if you let me." Biting her lip trying to contain the tears in her eyes she nodded once again as she continued to stare at the small blue tea cup.

The man reached for the chocolate bar and he played with it in his hands for a few seconds. "This chocolate is for the warm feelings you create in me," smiled as he placed the bar in her hand again and held it in his, "You know how chocolate usually makes you feel good and happy, that's how you make me feel only better." She looked up at him through blurry eyes as he looked down at her with a sincere smile his blue eyes shining brightly.

Continuing with his explanation he grabbed the pancake full basket from her and said, "And pancakes according to our little angel are how you show her you love her, so here I give you a basket full of them." Amu couldn't contain her tears anymore so she rubbed at her eyes as a few laughs escaped her lips. "Ikuto," she started only to be interrupted by the said man, "I haven't finished." Looking at him with wide eyes, "There's more?" The man just nodded as he took her hand and reached for something in his pocket. Finding the velvety square item he was looking for her chuckled and closed his eyes. Opening them up again he could her the small squeals coming from his daughter and the beating of his heart in his ears. It was now or never.

"And this," he said opening up the box in front her, revealing a silver ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle, "ring, if you accept it, is a promise of handing myself to you forever. A promise of committing myself to you. A promise of loving you with all my heart and all my being. A promise that I hope you will cherish and give back with as much joy as I will do."

The woman laughed as new tears sprung from her eyes as she covered her mouth. She pinched herself suddenly, believing all was a dream seeing how her day had being. But no the pain was as real as the happiness she was feeling. "So?" asked Ikuto as he took out the ring from its box and lifted it up to his eyes. The rosette laughed again before jumping on the man and exclaiming an exciting, "Yes!"

"Really?" asked Ikuto incredulous to the whole thing. He was hoping for her to say yes but he wasn't really expecting her to accept for some unknown reason. "Yes dummy!," exclaimed the woman punching him lightly on the shoulder. The man laughed before taking her hand and with shaking hands placing the ring on her ring finger. He took her in his arms kissing the crown of her head as she laughed in his chest sending the vibrations down his spine.

Cheering brought them back to the real world as they both turned to look at their daughter fist-pumping the air and jumping excitedly. Ikuto bent down and opened his arms wide for her to jump and embrace him, "We did it!" The girl smiled and nodded, "We did it!", she repeated as she ran towards him. Amu all the while laughing and happy tears rolling down her eyes as she fanned her hands in front of her eyes trying to control her blush.

"Mommy!," exclaimed the girl as she wound one arm around each parents neck, bringing both of them together. His midnight blue eyes met with her honey-colored eyes but they soon turned away shyly before chuckling lightly. A few minutes later they put Akane down and started walking aimlessly.

"Did you really have to make me run all round?" asked Amu out of the blue. The man just shrugged his shoulders, "No but you have to admit that it was special." The woman giggled and turned to look at Akane who was a few feet ahead and skipping. "It was," she replied humming. Ikuto smirked and flung his head to the side his bangs swaying with the motion, "But you know that's all part of my charm." The rosette rolled her eyes at his conceitedness, "You wish."

He was about to retort but his phone rand answering it with a small 'hello' he stopped walking to which Amu did too. "_Hey dude did it work?"_ asked the other voice quite loudly. "Yes Kukai it did," replied Ikuto bluntly. _"Awesome. See guys he told you it would work?" _said the brunette before he hung up without a 'goodbye'. Shaking his head the man put away his phone before being startled by a small fingers lacing up with his own. He looked down at the pinkette with an eyebrow raised.

"I love you," she stated with a smile that was turned into a twitching one. "Took you long enough to say that," stated Ikuto with a smirk, but his concealed ears and the nape of his neck red from the sudden confession. Noticing the glare the man ruffled her hair, "I was just kidding. I love you too," he whispered before lowering his head and kissing her full lips sweetly.

Blushing she huffed crossing her arms before pushing him. A stunned look on his face he looked at her, but she just smiled and motioned him to look ahead. Waiting for them was the little pinkette waving her arms. Ikuto gained his footing again he ran towards his little angel who started running away and screaming in joy. Sighing Amu dashed behind them but not before looking at the ring on her hand with a splendid smile. She was glad she had come back.

The End

**Yes so this was the last chapter. I hope you liked it:) I might do an epilogue I'm still not sure.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh and I added a poll so go vote if you want :)**

**Review :D**


End file.
